Timeless Love
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: .. ON HOLD.. 11. Chapy da Hey! Wer hat lust auf ne Runde Quidditsch! Obwohl Mione und Harry in der Vergangenheit gelandet sind, gehts richtig rund! Bitte lest und Reviewd
1. Bye, bye Heute

_Summary_:Hermine und Harry reisen in die Vergangenheit und entdecken dass nicht alles so ist wie man es ihnen erzählt hat.

_Disclaimer_: Mir gehören: Nen, Ris, Nor, die zwei Quasselstrippen, B.B. oder Barby oder Barbara Bad und alle anderen noch nicht oder vielleicht noch auftretenden Charaktere die nicht JKR zuzuschreiben sind. Alles andere nicht (bis auf die Storyline,...etc.). Ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern, deshalb hoffe ich, dass ihr aufgepasst habt.

_**Timeless Love**_

_Chapter 1: Bye, bye, Heute_

_When darkness comes_

_And sunshine falls_

_Days start running back._

_When time is past_

_And past is now_

_Heaven turns to black._

_"Lauf, Hermine! Renn!"_

Durch die Dunkelheit drang eine Mischung aus verängstigten und entschlossenen Schreien. Hermine war sofort aufgesprungen als sie spürte, dass sie nicht mit Draco allein war. Nun rannte sie keuchend auf das Schloss zu, hinter sich die aufblitzenden Flüche und ein Wirrwarr von Stimmen, aus dem sie ab und zu die ihres Freundes heraushören konnte. Sie rannte ohne sich umzudrehen, stolperte über freiliegende Wurzeln und wich den auf sie gerichteten Flüchen aus.

Und dann erschien er, schlagartig. Harry trat aus dem Nichts auf sie zu, packte sie am Arm und zog sie in die Schatten der Schlossmauer. Zusammen rannten sie auf das Schlosstor zu. Kurz darauf erschienen auch Draco und Ron und holten die Beiden ein. Das Schultor stand weit offen. Draco, Hermine, Ron und Harry rannten ununterbrochen und von Flüchen verfolgt auf die sichere Öffnung zu. Der nächste Fluch traf kurz neben Hermine auf dem Boden auf und danach geschah es: einer von ihnen wurde ernsthaft getroffen. Der Reaktion der Todesser zur Folge, der Falsche. Draco fiel keuchend zu Boden und Ron blieb kurz danach neben ihm stehen.

" Bist du OK! Steh auf, komm!"

Die Todesser waren gefährlich näher gekommen. Draco stützte sich auf Ron und beiden flohen gemeinsam weiter in Richtung Schloss. Harry und Hermine hatten angehalten und warteten auf die Beiden, um Ron zu helfen den blonden Jungen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und immer noch kamen die Todesser näher.

Die vier Jugendlichen hatten das Tor erreicht und standen kurz vor dem Eingang, als eine der dunklen Gestallten sie einholte. Draco erkannte die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters als dieser seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete. Und dann geschah das Unglück: Ein grelles Licht umgab Hermine und Harry, bis sich beide darin aufzulösen schienen. Danach ließ ein lauter Knall die beiden Zauberer verschwinden.

Dann trat plötzlich Stille ein. Weder die dunklen Verfolger, noch Ron oder Draco rührten sich von der Stelle. Keiner von ihnen hätte später berichten können was in diesen Augenblicken geschah. Draco wachte als erster aus seiner Benommenheit auf. Er sah, wie die Todesser sich in der Dunkelheit sammelten und einer nach dem anderen verschwanden, wie Ron an seiner Seite stand, den Mund nur stumm auf und zu machen konnte und ungläubig auf die Stelle starrte, an der bis vor kurzem noch seine zwei besten Freunde gewesen waren. Letzendlich fiel ihm auf, dass sein Vater immer noch bewegungslos vor ihm stand. Die, von seinem Haupt gefallene, Kapuze entblößte das platinblonde Haar und die Todessermaske zerbrach vor ihm auf dem Boden. In Zeitlupe, brach der blonde Mann zusammen und blieb, sich vor Schmerzen krümmend, vor den Schlossstufen liegen.

Harrys PoV

An diesem verfluchten Tag war von Anfang an alles schiefgelaufen. Beim Frühstück hatte ich nichts essen können, weil ein Knoten in meinem Magen war, der sich immer wieder vergrößerte, wenn ich an etwas Essbares dachte. Dazu kamen dieses Kopfweh. Ein Schmerz in meinem Hinterkopf, der sich langsam über meine ganze Kopfhaut ausgebreitet hatte und sich während des Unterrichts zu einem nervtötenden pulsierenden Gefühl entwickelte. Die Stunden waren nichts anderes gewesen, als langweiliges Geschwafel über Tod und Missgeschick in Wahrsagen und das monoton gewordene Motzen Snapes. Der Morgen hatte sich in die Länge gezogen und ich hatte mir sehnlichst gewünscht, an diesem Tag nicht aufgestanden zu sein. Dann kam diese Begegnung mit den Slytherins. Seit dem Draco und Hermine offiziell miteinender ausgingen hatte sich unter ihnen eine" Wir-befreien-Draco-von-diesem-Schlammblut"-Front gebildet, die unserem Quartett: Ron, Hermine, Draco und mir, an jeder Ecke auflauerte und uns einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte, bis ein Erwachsener auftauchte und sie mit Drohungen wegschickte. An diesem Morgen hatten sie mir aufgelauert. Wie sollte ich mich denn dagegen wehren, sieben gegen einen waren wirklich keine fairen Verhältnisse. Sie hatten es zu meinem großen Bedauern dieses Mal nicht mehr nur bei Worten belassen. Ron hatte sich gewundert, warum ich nicht zu unserem verabredetem Schachspiel erschien und hatte sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach mir gemacht. Er fand mich dann in einer unübersichtlichen Ecke eines Korridors im dritten Stockwerk, ohnmächtig und blutüberströmt dazu. Und der Tag wandte sich nicht gerade zum Besseren.

Nach dem Mittagessen war Quidditch-Training, und das Team war besonders gut drauf. Wir haben so lange geübt, bis nur noch unsere zwei Treiber auf ihren Besen saßen: Ginny und Colin. Ich muss gestehen, Ginny steht ihren Brüdern in nichts nach, im Gegenteil, sie und Colin sind nur noch schlimmer als die beiden Witzbolde. Warum heute alle so aus dem Häuschen waren, die beiden ganz besonders, weiß ich nicht, aber sie haben uns alle von den Besen geschmissen und sind danach selber vor lachen von den ihren gefallen. Die Stimmung war mehr als übertrieben gut, aber meine Muskelschmerzen wurden nur noch schlimmer davon. Danach, beim Abendessen war das Gemüht der "Draco-Befreiungsfront" mal wieder sehr angespannt, da weder Draco noch Hermine im großen Saal erschienen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der ganze Gryffindorturm längst im Grabe. Und ich als Allererster. Nach dem Essen haben wir uns, Ron und ich, mit Hermine in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen. Sie hatte bis lange in den Nachmittag hinein, mal wieder an ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen und später ihren kleinen, nächtlichen Ausflug mit Draco vorbereitet. Wir saßen noch eine Weile in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin und erzählten Anekdoten aus dem Unterricht und den Ferien, die doch erst vor so kurzem geendet hatten. Irgendwann warf ermine sich ihren Mantel über die Schultern und verliess den Turm. Ron und ich widmeten uns erneut dem Schachbrett, als meine Narbe, von einem Augenblick zum anderen, anfing zu jucken. Ich dachte sie wolle mir aus dem Gesicht springen, so hat sie mich gekitzelt. Und mit dem Jucken kam auch eines der unbehaglichsten Gefühle die ich bisher in meinem Leben gehabt habe. Ich wollte es anfangs ignorieren und mich auf das Schachspiel konzentrieren, das ich auch schon wieder einmal am verlieren war, aber jedes Mal wenn ich es aus meinen Gedanken verbannte, fing die Narbe wieder an zu jucken. Ich wäre am liebsten aus meiner Haut gefahren. Deshalb bat ich Ron das Spiel abzubrechen, gestattete ihm erneut einen Sieg und wir verkrochen uns unter meinem Tarnumhang. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, warum ich in die Richtung des Sees gegangen bin, aber es hat mich an dem Abend zum Wasser gezogen. Hermine hatte sich mit Draco zu einem Vollmondpicknick verabredet und sie saßen zusammen an einer Seite des Wassers, in der Nähe des Waldes. Oder sollten dies mindestens tun. Als wir am See ankamen, sahen wir Hermine panisch auf uns zu rennen, dicht gefolgt von Draco. Hinter ihnen eine Meute Todesser, die sie mit Flüchen beschossen.

"Du kümmerst dich um Hermine und ich sehe ob ich Draco helfen kann!", meinte Ron zu mir und wandte sich schon zum gehen. " Behalt den Umhang gut in der Hand", er lächelte mir noch einmal zu und schlüpfte ins Freie.

Ich beschloss den Umhang um meinen Arm zu wickeln, rannte auf Hermine zu und zog sie in die Schatten des Schlosses, damit sie kein so ein einfaches Ziel wäre. Wir sind gerannt was das Zeug hielt, bis wir hinter uns Dracos Aufschrei hörten. Ron hatte ihm aufgeholfen und zusammen holperten sie auf uns zu. Wir brachten unseren Freund gemeinsam die Treppen bis zu dem offenen Tor hoch. Hermine stand wie angewurzelt auf den Stufen und schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen. Ich war gerade noch dabei sie wachzurütteln, da stand dieser Todesser auch schon vor uns. Das letzte an was ich mich noch erinnern kann, waren Hermines Hände die mich aus der Schusslinie zogen, und dieses grelle Licht das uns beide umgab. Dann kam die Dunkelheit, tief, schwarz, still...

TBC

_AN_: Ich freue mich sehr auf alle Reviews und bin auch mit Kritik einverstanden.

Nun denn, aure senda noch,  
eure Lucius Sikilmituile


	2. Willkommen in der Vergangenheit

_Chapter 2: Willkommen in der Vergangenheit_

_Sunshine´s bright_

_In heavens dark_

_Sweet taste of home again._

_Start new lifes_

_In past-times sun_

_Story then began ._

McGonagalls PoV

Es war ein wundervoller Spätsommermorgen, als ich mich mit Albus entschied einen Spatziergang durch die Hogwartsgüter zu unternehmen. Wir wollten uns an einem der Schlossbrunnen treffen, um anschließend, bei einem ausgiebigen Marsch durch die Ländereien, das kommende Schuljahr zu besprechen.

Ich trat aus dem Schlosstor und streckte mich in den gleißenden Sonnenstrahlen. Die Vögel zwitscherten und der Morgen bot sich nur so an, um picknicken zu gehen. Ich wollte gerade die ersten Stufen herabsteigen, als ich fast über ein unglaublich großes, zerknautschtes Bündel schwarzer Umhänge gestolpert wäre. Ich hätte schwören können, dass es vorher, als ich mich umgesehen hatte, noch nicht dagewesen war.

Neugierig wie ich nun mal bin, konnte ich es einfach nicht lassen, mich vorzubeugen und das so plötzlich erschienene Objekt zu begutachten. Ich hätte in dem grellen Licht des Morgens auf viele Sachen tippen können, die sich unter dem Stoff verbergen könnten, wäre aber niemals darauf gekommen, dass es sich um Menschen handelte. So stellt euch meinen Schrecken vor als dieses Bündel von einem Moment zum anderen anfing sich zu bewegen, Laute von sich zu geben, endlich entzwei zu brechen und mir zwei völlig fremde Jugendliche präsentierte. Es handelte sich um ein Mädchen, wie ich jetzt weiß heißt sie Hermine Granger, mit langen, haselnussfarbenen, gewellten Haaren, und einen Jungen, schwarze ungekämmte Haare, der mich sehr an einen meiner Schüler erinnerte. Der einzige Unterschied, den ich so auf den ersten Blick entdecken konnte, war eine sehr auffällige blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

"Hmmm, was zum Teufel... ? Harry!", das Mädchen sprang auf und sah sich erschrocken um. "Professor McGonagall, ein Glück das sie da sind!".

"Beruhige dich, Kind", ich legte der jungen, aufgebrachten Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter, "Sie müssen verwirrt sein, meine Liebe, ich sehe sie zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben."

Hermines PoV

Der Abend hätte so schön werden können, aber es mussten diese " Pie Pie Pie Pie Pie Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieep" (AN: Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Hermine so viele, so heftige Schimpfworte kennt (Dieser Kommentar stammt von meiner BESTEN Freundin ;o))) auftauchen. Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie so viel Angst gehabt. Und dann das! Ich fragte mich was wohl geschehen war. Mir taten alle Knochen, und die Augen von dem grellen Licht, weh. Und dann fiel mir auf, dass Harry nicht reagierte. Er lag halbwegs unter mir ( AN: Bitte nicht pervers denken!) und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Ich sprang auf und bemerkte erst nicht, dass Professor McGonagall neben uns stand und uns neugierig beobachtete. Dann, nachdem ich sie wahrnahm, wandte ich mich an sie, aber sie legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und brachte mir so schonend wie möglich bei, dass wir uns noch niemals zuvor begegnetwaren. Ich war geschockt. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie mich vergessen hatte. Mich, laut ihren eigenen Worten, die brillanteste Schülerin, die sie seit Dekaden gehabt hatte. Sie redete noch eine Weile besänftigend auf mich ein, bis ich begriff. Wir hatten uns zwar nicht vom Hogwartsgelände fortbewegt, aber wir waren in der Zeit gereist. Als mir dies klar wurde, fiel mir zum ersten Male auf, wie jung die Verwandlungs- Lehrerin doch eigentlich aussah. Sie musste ungefähr so alt sein wie Snape in unserer Zeit, oder so sah sie mindestens aus.

"Verzeihung, Professor. Wären sie so freundlich und würden mir sagen in welchem Jahr wir uns befinden?"

Mit erschrockenen Gesicht, sichtlich verwirrt über solch eine Frage, meinte sie nur: "Soweit ich weiß sind wir immer noch im Jahr 1976."

Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, wie schwindlig es mir mit einem Mal wurde und dass die Landschaft um mich herum anfing, sich zu drehen. Danach wurde es angenehm dunkel.

Ich wachte irgendwann im Laufe des Tages im Krankenflügel der Schule auf. Er hat sich bis zu meiner Zeit kaum verändert und war deshalb für mich leicht erkennbar. Neben mir hörte ich aufgeregtes Flüstern.

" Beruhig dich doch, Minerva. Die beiden werden uns schon noch eine Erklärung liefern, woher sie kommen und warum sie hier sind."

Ich konnte die Stimme des Schulleiters herausfiltern.

"Aber sie sind doch noch so schwach. Sie ist ja mindestens schon einmal wach gewesen, aber der arme Junge. Er ist seit seiner Ankunft hier bei uns nicht aufgewacht.", Madam Pomfrey protestierte und verteidigte ihre Patienten, uns.

"Und was sollen wir mit ihnen eigentlich machen, Albus. Wir können das Ministerium nicht informieren, du weist doch wie rücksichtslos die mit solchen Fällen umgehen. Die Beiden werden doch keine Chance gegen diese Ungehobleten haben. Und sie einfach so auf die Strasse setzen und sich selber überlassen, können wir auch nicht."

"Du weißt Minerva, dass ich so etwas nicht einmal im Traum geschehen lassen würde. Sie blieben hier, in Hogwarts, wo ihnen nichts zustoßen kann, bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben sie heil wieder nach Hause zu schicken."

Ich setzte mich im Bett auf und blickte mich um. Ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt standen Dumbledore, McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey, die alle drei verstummt waren. Dumbledore sah mich lächelnd und liebevoll, wie es seine Art war und ist, an.

"Es freut mich dass es ihnen wieder besser geht, Miss ...?"

"Granger, Hermine Granger, Professor. Schülerin an dieser Schule im siebten Schuljahr, Gryffindor und Head- Girl. Allerdings... 21 Jahre in der Zukunft." Ich wusste, genaue und präzise Amtworten waren die beste Basis, um eine Lösung für unser Problem zu finden, denn wir hatten unwiderlegbar, ein ganz massives Problem. McGonagall verschlug es die Sprache und Madam Pomfrey konnte ihre Kinnlade nur noch mit der Hand schließen. Der Einzige der mehr oder minder die Fassung behielt war Dumbledore. Er blinzelte kurz: "Sie gestatten mir die Frage, Miss Granger, was bringt sie denn in unsere Zeit?"

"Wenn sie nach unseren Absichten fragen, Professor, muss ich sie enttäuschen. Wir haben keine."

"Und warum seid ihr Beiden dann hier?", Madam Pomfrey konnte ihre Neugier nicht mehr länger im Zaum halten.

"Das wüsste ich auch nur zu gerne, Madam Pomfrey. Das Letzte, an was ich mich erinnere, ist mein geplatztes Date mit Draco, die Flucht und das grelle Licht das Harry und mich umgeben hat. Danach bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht."

"Wenn wir nun zusammenfassen, Miss Granger, hatten sie ein Date mit jemandem namens Draco, dieses wurde gestört und sie sind daraufhin geflohen. Dann hat sie und diesen Jungen, Harry, ein grelles Licht erfasst und hat sie beide in unsere Zeit befördert."

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass so, wie Professor McGonagall die Geschichte erzählte, ich erstens etwas sehr niederträchtiges gemacht hatte und sie zweitesn sehr unglaubwürdig erschien.

"Jaaaa... Aber sie legen die Fakten etwas verzerrt aus, Professor. Wenn sie gestatten: dies ist mein bester Freund Harry, von dem ich nicht weiß was er in der Nähe des Sees zum Zeitpunkt meines Dates getan hat. Ich war dort mit meinem, von mir aus sagen wir Lover dazu, Draco. Wir wurden von mehreren, uns nicht wohl gesinnten Personen gestört, vor denen wir die Flucht ergriffen, bei der uns Harry und mein anderer bester Freund Ron geholfen haben. Wir sind bis zum Schlosstor gekommen, wo Harry und ich dann von einem Fluch getroffen wurden."

"Jetzt ist die Story verständlicher", unterbrach mich Madam Pomfrey, "Sie scheint nicht mehr so wirr."

"Und darf ich erfahren, wer diese Verfolger waren und was genau sie von ihnen wollten?"

"Sehen sie, Professor Dumbledore, es handelte sich dabei um Todesser, die in unserer Zeit sowohl an Anzahl als auch an Unfähigkeit zugenommen haben. Derren Anführer nur noch ein vollkommen Verrückter ist, der die Welt von Muggeln und Muggelstämmigen, wie er sagt, "befreien" will. Sie führten wahrscheinlich nichts anderes im Schilde, als mich umzubringen, da ich als Muggelstämmige, eine Schande in den Augen des Vaters meines Freundes bin", daraufhin legte ich eine Pause ein, mein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich bemerkbar . "Nun, sie müssen wissen, dass Draco und ich uns Nachts getroffen haben, und dass dies unter den herrschenden Umständen verboten war,...ist, nun was auch immer. Deshalb ist alles unsere Schuld, was passierte, weil wir die Regeln missachteten. Sie müssen aber verstehen, dass wir nur ein wenig Privatsphäre haben wollten. Wie gesagt, es wird nicht gerade gut angesehen, dass eine Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin ausgeht."

"Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Miss Granger, ich kann sie nicht wegen Regelmissachtung bestrafen, wenn ich die Regeln noch gar nicht aufgestellt habe, so dass der Regelbruch auch noch nicht eingetreten ist. Wenn sie damit einverstanden sind, werden sie beide weiterhin hier auf die Schule gehen. Und wir werden dann einen Weg finden, wie wir sie und Harry wieder in ihre Zeit zurückschicken können.", Dumbledore lachte, "So, Minerva, was hältst du eigentlich von Austauschschülern aus Neuseeland?"

Minerva McGonagall sah noch verwirrter aus, als sie es schon vorher gewesen war.  
"Von welchen Austauschschülern sprichst du, Albus?"

Dumbledore zwinkerte mir aufmunternd zu und legte mir eine Hand auf den Kopf: "Na, von Harry und Hermine, natürlich!", dann lachte er laut auf und holte einen Schokoladenfrosch aus seiner Tasche, den er mir dann fröhlich überreichte.

TBC

_AN_: Tut mir aufrichtig Leid, aber mir ist wirklich nichts Besseres als die Austauschschüler-Ausrede eingefallen. Für manche Aspekte bin ich halt eben genauso fantasielos wie alle anderen, die diese geniale Idee auch schon übernommen haben.

Bis bald, Aure Senda, Lucius


	3. Nerven, Oups und Party!

_Chapter 3: Nerven, Oups und... Party!_

_A happy crowd_

_Of childish dreams_

_On Ho'warts- feast they are._

_New friendship starts_

_Upon the night_

_Shining like a star._

Harrys PoV

Ich wachte noch am gleichen Abend auf und war total verstört, vom Dröhnen in meinem Kopf gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Hermine kam sofort zu mir gelaufen, als sie bemerkte, dass ich die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und berichtete im "Roadrunner-Tempo" von dem was bewiesenerweise mit uns geschehen war, von dem was ab jetzt mit uns geschehen würde und erläuterte mir, eine nach der Anderen, die mindestens 120 verschiedenen, von ihr aufgestellten Theorien, wie es zu unserem "Zeit-Sprung" gekommen sein konnte. Es war mir alles wahrhaftig egal und ich nickte nur ab und zu, oder "Aha-te" dann und wann, damit sie zufrieden war und nicht eingeschnappt auf mich losging. Das war das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte. Ich kann euch sagen, nach einer Weile hatte sie die größte Lust mir eine reinzupfeffern, hielt sich dann aber doch noch zurück, angesichts meines, scheinbar sehr offensichtlichem, verstörten Zustandes. Später am Abend kam McGonagall vorbei, die mir genau das Gleiche erzählte, wie es Hermine vorher schon versucht hatte, der ich aber aus Gewohnheit zuhörte. So kam ich dann doch noch zu den "lebenswichtigen" Informationen. Nun ja, die folgende Nacht schlief ich, wie nie zuvor und war scheinbar einer der Wenigen die hellwach am Frühstückstisch saßen. Es gab noch jede Menge zu besprechen und Details über unsere Tarnung zu klären, bevor am Abend die Schüler kamen. Die Vorfreude stieg, je mehr der Tag verging.

Abends nun standen wir beide in der großen Halle. Den Tag über hatten wir mit allen Lehrern Bekanntschaft gemacht und uns ein klares Bild über das auf uns zukommende (wieder auf uns zukommende, muss ich sagen), siebte Schuljahr verschafft. Manche Sachen schienen immer gleich zu bleiben, Slytherin Head of House war beispielsweise die schlechtgelaunte, dunkel aussehende Tränkeprofessorin, die sich auf Anhieb... nicht mit uns verstand.

Hermine hüpfte von einem Bein auf das Andere, war sich nicht einig, ob sie ihre Hände vor oder hinter ihrem Rücken oder in ihrer Taschen verstecken sollte und sog nervtötend an ihrer Unterlippe. Neben ihr zu stehen, war eine Qual. Neben mir zu stehen, war eine noch größere Qual. Nach den ersten paar Minuten hatte ich schon keine Fingernägel mehr zum Abkauen und biss deswegen auf meinen Händen herum. Auch sonst fand ich keine angemessene Stellung, lehnte mich an die Wand, stand dann wieder kerzengerade, drehte mich nach links, nach rechts und wieder zurück. Ich kann frei sagen, Hermine und ich waren nur noch ein Nervenbündel. Das Schlimmste war noch, dass die einzige Person die scheinbar keine "Letzter-Minute-Vorbereitungen" treffen musste unsere Tränkelehrerin war, die wie gesagt, uns von Anfang an nicht mochte. Sarkastisch musterte sie uns beide und schien es immer wieder amüsant zu finden, zuzusehen, wie wir mit unseren Nerven kämpften.

Endlich traf auch der Rest der Professoren ein, die keine Aufsichtspflicht hatten. Dumbledore setzte sich an seinen gewohnten Platz, in der Mitte des Lehrertisches und die Türen zur großen Halle öffneten sich. Aufgeregt strömten die Schüler hinein, die meisten von ihnen so in ihre Gespräche vertieft, dass sie uns nicht bemerkten. Andere beäugten uns neugierig. Ich persönlich hielt Ausschau nach meinen Eltern ( na ja, meinen zukünftigen Eltern). Mit einem Mal stieß mich Hermine in die Seite: "Guck mal wer da gerade in die Halle kommt. Das ist sie doch ganz bestimmt."

In der Tat, ein auffällig hübsches, junges Mädchen mit großen, grünen Augen und ellenlangem, roten, gewellten Haar spazierte in einem Gryffindor- Umhang geradewegs auf ihren Haustisch zu, tief im Gespräch mit ...EINEM SLYTHERIN? (AN: Hättet ihr wohl nie erraten, was) Er musste gerade etwas sehr komisches gesagt haben, da sie anfing laut aufzulachen und ihm dann die Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter legte. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen kam mir der Junge mit dem silber-grünen Abzeichen bekannt vor.

"Du, Harry, ist das nicht... der neben Lily. Das kann doch unmöglich Snape sein, oder?", hörte ich Hermine neben mir stammeln.

Und ob das Snape war, mit seinem schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren, der schon jetzt zu großen Nase und den tief- schwarzen Augen. Und der Typ stand neben MEINER Mutter(AN: Nicht gleich so eiversüchtig, Harry:p) und unterhielt sich sogar noch mit ihr. Nein, noch schlimmer, meine Mutter schien es gar nichts auszumachen, dass er neben ihr stand, im Gegenteil, sie lachte sogar noch über seine Witze!

"Das ist ja mal was neues!", war das Einzige was mir dazu einfiel.

"Wer ist das denn, der da angerannt kommt?"

Ein kleiner, etwas dicklicher Junge, der mich leicht an Neville erinnerte, stürmte durch die Halle auf die Beiden zu und riss Snape von Lily weg, die ein entsetztes Gesicht machte. Darauf hin spielte sich für den Slytherin eine äußerst peinliche Szene ab. Der Gryffindor beschimpfte ihn lautstark und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit seinen Armen in der Luft umher. Snape verteidigte sich, so gut es ging, angesichts dessen, dass der Andere ihn nicht zu Wort kommen ließ. Lily stand entrüstet da, starrte ihren Hausgefährten ungläubig an und versuchte ihn dann zu besänftigen. Nachdem dies keine Wirkung zeigte und immer mehr Gryffindor Snape bedrohliche Blicke zuwarfen, versuchte sie nun zu retten, was es noch zu retten gab und fing an Snape laut zu verteidigen.

"Wäre interessant zu verstehen was die da am sagen sind."

"Du meinst wohl am schreien. Mich wundert es nur, dass wir trotz ihrer Lautstärke nichts mitbekommen."

"Ein Glück dass alle Drei ausgesprochen viel in Gesten sprechen."

"Mmhm. Du, Snape tut mir langsam irgendwie Leid."

Ich konnte Hermine nur noch verwirrt anstarren. Zugegeben, er schien dieses Mal wirklich nichts Schlimmes getan zu haben, aber das Nachsitzen am Freitag zuvor hatte ich ihm immer noch nicht verziehen. Es strömten weiterhin Schüler in die Halle.

"Hey Hermine, der da hinten sieht doch wirklich aus wie Professor Lupin, findest du nicht auch?"

"Harry, " sie sah mich sarkastisch an, " das ist Lupin und der große Typ neben ihm, mit den langen schwarzen Haaren ist unverkennbar Schnuffel."

"Sirius!"

"Oh ja, entschuldige. Der Spitzname ist schon so drin... Und dort kommt auch schon dein Spiegelbild, Harry. Fehlen nur noch die großen grünen Augen und die Narbe, hihi!"

Tatsächlich, das Trio hatte soeben die Halle betreten und ging entschlossen auf die Streitenden zu. Sirius baute sich beängstigend hinter Snape auf und schnitt ihm somit den Fluchtweg ab, während Lupin den anderen Jungen beruhigte. Daraufhin berichtete dieser, was scheinbar vorgefallen war. Die Gesichter der drei Rumtreiber verdunkelten sich, während Lily und Snape vergeblich versuchten, alles abzustreiten. Die Türen zur großen Halle schlossen sich hinter dem letzten Schüler und da die Meisten von ihnen schon auf ihren Plätzen an den Haustischen sassen, beschlossen die Rumtreiber Snape im Moment gehen zu lassen. James sagte noch etwas zu Lily, woraufhin ihn diese finster ansah, sich eingeschnappt umdrehte und davonstiefelte um sich so weit weg wie möglich von den vier Gryffindors zu setzen, die sich ebenfalls an den Tisch begaben. Snape dagegen drehte sich um und steuerte in Begleitung eines hochblonden, langhaarigen Jungen, der die ganze Szene aus dem Hintergrund heraus beobachtet hatte, auf die andere Seite des Raumes zu, um sich am Slytherin-Tisch niederzulassen.

Als McGonagall den Saal mit dem dreibeinigen Stuhl und dem 'Sprechenden Hut' betrat wurde es augenblicklich still. Die Schüler warteten gespannt auf die Erstklässler, die kurz darauf von der Gryffindor Head of House hereingeführt wurden. Die Kleinen sahen sich neugierig im Saal um und ich musste daran denken, wie aufgeregt ich bei meiner eigenen Auswahlszeremonie gewesen war. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich noch an diesem Abend meine zweite Zeremonie hinter mich bringen. Dann fing der alte Hut plötzlich an zu singen:

_Willkommen in Hogwarts,_

_Heim_

_Für Zauberer und Hexen._

_Hier herrscht buntes Treiben, raus und rein,_

_zu Fuß, per 'Floo' oder auf dem schnellen Besen._

_Heute Abend werdet ihr verteilt,_

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff,_

_auf die vier Häuser aufgeteilt:_

_Gryffindor, mutig und tapfer,_

_fällt der Trauer nie zum Opfer._

_Slytherin, schlau und trickreich,_

_willkommen Freund, in diesem Reich._

_Ravenclaw, besonnen und weise,_

_sagt: Komm mit auf die Hogwarts-Lebens-Reise._

_Huffelpuff, gerecht und arbeitsam,_

_da hilft man dir, wo immer man nur kann._

_Nun seit nicht scheu,_

_und gebt auch Acht,_

_setze den Hut auf,_

_dann wär´s vollbracht._

Nachdem er sein Lied vorgetragen hatte, räusperte sich Professor McGonagall und entrollte das Pergament, welches sie bis dahin in ihrer Linken gehalten hatte. Der tosende Applaus der Schüler verstummte im Handumdrehen. Einen nach dem anderen, las die Lehrerin die Namen von der Rolle ab. Die Kinder traten vor, setzten sich auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und McGonagall stülpte ihnen den viel zu großen Hut über den Kopf. Das Mädchen, das in dem Moment an der Reihe war spielte nervös mit dem Ende eines ihrer langen, braunen Zöpfe, bis der alte Hut lauthals RAVENCLAW schrie und ihre neuen Hausgenossen sie mit aufgeregtem Willkommensbeifall begrüßten. Der nächste, etwas blasse Junge bewegte sich ruhig auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich dann mit herausforderndem Blick darauf. SLYTHERIN! Ich wusste die Antwort noch bevor der Hut über seinem Kopf hing. Es gab alles mögliche, Kinder die nervös auf dem Stuhl herumrutschten, welche die unaufhörlich mit den Beinen hin und her zappelten, sobald sie saßen, und sogar jemanden der vor lauter Freude den Stuhl umwarf und dabei selbst auf die Nase fiel, als sie zu ihrem Haustisch rennen wollte. Dafür erntete sie nicht nur Beifall, sondern auch fröhliches Gelächter und einen mahnenden Blick von McGonagall. Letztendlich war die Auslosung vorbei, und zum Erstaunen aller blieb der Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

Dumbledore erhob sich: "Meine leiben Kinder, seit mir nun noch ein Jahr auf Hogwarts willkommen!" (tosender Beifall) " Ich sage es offen und ehrlich: ich freue mich richtig darauf noch ein Jahr mit euch zu verbringen!" (erneut Beifall) " Nur mal zur Erinnerung an alle und als Warnung für die Neuen unter uns, der Verbotene Wald ist, wie der Name schon sagt, für alle strickt verboten." Dabei schien er einmal die gold-rote und dann die silber- grüne Seite des Saales zu beäugen, wobei sich allgemeines Raunen bemerkbar machte. Danach fuhr er fort: "Wie ihr wohl unschwer bemerkt haben werdet, steht der Sprechende Hut dieses Jahr noch in unserer Mitte. Grund dafür ist, dass wir zum ersten Mal Austauschschüler unter uns haben, die genau wie jeder andere von euch, in ein Haus gewählt werden müssen." Murmeln und Flüstern füllte den Raum. Dumbledore sah uns an und meinte: "Tretet vor meine Kleinen, nicht schüchtern sein." Hermine und ich wanderten zu McGonagall hinüber und stellten uns neben sie. "Dies sind Harry McDowall und Hermine Granger. Sie kommen beide aus Neuseeland und werden die nächste Zeit bei uns sein und das siebte Schuljahr belegen. Nun ihr beiden, ihr habt ja gesehen wie die Auslosung funktioniert!"

Hermine sah mich etwas verlegen an und ging dann auf den Stuhl zu. Kaum saß sie und McGonagall senkte den Hut über ihren Kopf, da rief dieser auch schon: GRYFFINDOR! Und der Saal brach erneut in ohrenbetäubendes Getöse aus. Sie schlenderte derweil zufrieden auf den Platz zu, den man ihr zwischen den älteren Gryffindor freihielt. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und hoffte der Hut würde bei mir den Hausnamen auch so eindeutig wissen, wie bei ihr. Ich werde wohl nie vergessen, dass er mich fast nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte. McGonagall lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und schwang den Hut über meinen Kopf. Er schwebte noch gute 30 cm über mir, da rief er auch schon wieder: GRYFFINDOR!  
Nach kurzem Staunen wurde ich ebenfalls freudigst am Gryffindor-Tisch willkommen geheißen. Danach fing das Fest wie jedes Jahr fröhlich an.

TBC

_AN_: Hey, Leute! Da ist es, das dritte Kapitel !  
Ich hab mich sehr über alle Reviews gefreut, auch wenn es wenige waren bisher. Ich hoffe dies hier gefällt euch genauso wie die ersten Zwei, auch wenn meine Dichtkunst im Moment zu wünschen übrig lässt. snif .

Nun ja, diesmal hab ich nichts (wenig, ich geb´s zu ) zum besten gegeben, während des Textes, ich denke Harry hat selbst genug gesagt. Das Vierte ist auch schon unterwegs, hoch und heiliges Ehrenwort :op !

Nun denn mal aure senda,  
eure Lucius Sikilmituile!


	4. Verwandlungen

_Chapter 4 : Verwandlungen_

_The term has started_

_Turning the days_

_At Hogwarts past._

_New questions grow_

_About old "friends"_

_You'll see truth at last._

Hermines PoV

"Du Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass deine Familie nicht mit den Potters verwandt ist?"

Wir waren jetzt eine Woche hier (d.h. Hogwarts 1976) und ich war es leid, konstant die gleiche Frage zu hören. Ja, Harry ist ein Potter, aber wie sollten wir dies erklären, ohne zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Ich schätzte mal, alle und jeder einzelne Gryffindor hatte diese Frage in den letzten sieben Tagen mindestens einmal gestellt, ich würde aber meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass so manch einer sich einen Spaß daraus machte. Wir saßen am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten uns mit unseren neuen Freunden, als dieser Drittklässler vorbei kam. Harry verdrehte die Augen und antwortete nur freundlich.

"Du solltest es endlich zugeben, McDowall. Dann lassen sie dich vielleicht endlich mal in Ruhe!"

"Was heißt hier "DIE", hä, Black? Wie oft hast du mich denn gefragt!"

Sirius fing laut an zu lachen und klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. "Junge, Harry, das hast du wohl nicht ernst genommen, oder?"

Lachen breitete sich unter den Rumtreibern aus. Wie gesagt, das Frühstück schien schon immer eine lustige Angelegenheit hier in Hogwarts gewesen zu sein. Die Schüler an den Haustischen vergnügten sich und plauderten amüsiert und jeder im Saal war guter Dinge. Nun ja, nicht jeder. Severus Snape saß, wutentbrannt auf den Gryffindortisch starrend, an seinem Platz. Ich wollte nicht wissen was Sirius und James ihm nach dem Willkommensfest angetan hatten, aber seit dem zog er nur noch eine finstere Miene. Peter hatte scheinbar wieder einmal so richtig die Situation verdreht, wie Lily mir erzählte und Severus in ein peinliches Licht gestellt. Anscheinendwar es nicht das erste Mal, dass er den Slytherin auf falscher Weise beschuldigte und, dass der Rest der Rumtreiber blind auf seine Worte hörte. Dementsprächend sah Severus auch immer hinterher aus. Nur Lupin schien Verdacht geschöpft zu haben und an den Racheakten schon lange nicht mehr teilzunehmen. Snape saß wieder am gleichen Platz wie bei der Feier, begleitet von dem blonden Jungen. Mir war aufgefallen, dass der Blond immerzu den Gryffindortisch fixierte. Um genau zu sein, schien er nichts anders zu tun, Snape musste ihn hin und wieder anstoßen damit er überhaupt etwas ass.

"Harry, weißt du was mir aufgefallen ist?"

"Hmmm?"

"Der blonde Slytherin da hinten, neben Snape, starrt uns schon die ganzen Tage über an."

"Uns starrt die ganze Schule an, Hermine! Ich komme mir langsam vor, wie ein Zirkusclown!", gab Harry entnervt von sich.  
Danach ließ ich das Thema ruhen, obwohl es mir doch sehr seltsam vorkam.

Auf Grund der wenigen Schüler, die es in der siebten Klasse gab, ich war das einzige Mädchen in Gryffindor und Harry hatte gerade mal einen Zimmergenossen, hatten wir, in fast allen Fächern, mit den Sechstklässlern Unterricht; was Harry und mir nur recht sein konnte. So waren wir mit unseren neuen Freunden zusammen: Lily, Nen, Ris (von Claris), Nor; Nens großer Bruder und Einziger Gryffindorsiebtklässler; und den vier Rumtreibern, die in Gryffindor das sechste Schuljahr bildeten. Diese schien ohnehin eine sehr knapp geratene Generation zu sein. Es gab gerade mal 3 Slytherin, 5 Ravenclaw und 2 Huffelpuff im siebten Schuljahr, und eine ähnliche Anzahl im Sechsten.

An diesem Morgen saßen wir nun mit den Slytherin zusammen in McGonagalls Klasse. Die Sechstklässler hielten sich im vorderen Teil des Raumes auf, wir saßen in den hinteren zwei Reihen. Harry saß zu meiner Linken und der blonde Slytherin zu meiner Rechten, Nor hatte sich eine Reihe vor uns gesetzt, mit den anderen zwei Slytherins, zwei unglaubliche Quasseltanten, aufgestylt als wollten sie in die Disco gehen. McGonagall hatte uns Siebtklässlern eine Wiederholungsaufgabe gegeben, die jeder stillschweigend (bis auf das Flüster, Flüster vor uns) anging, während sie die Sechstklässler unterrichtete.In der zweiten Hälfte der Stunde kam sie dann zu uns herüber und lehrte uns, wie wir in einen leeren Schildkrötenpanzer eine lebendige Schildkröte zaubern und diese danach in einen kunterbunten Korallenfisch verwandeln konnten. Angesichts dessen, dass ich diese Übung schon seit dem Ende meines fünften Schuljahres beherrschte, keine große Herausforderung. Harry neben mir kasperte etwas herum, "Damit es nicht so auffällt..."flüsterte er mir ins Ohr; und erzielte dann doch noch eines der schönsten Exemplare, die ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe.(Ich vergaß, das notwendige Aquarium natürlich dazu zaubern, wir wollten doch keine toten Fische haben! Hihi ) Weder Nor noch der Junge neben mir hatten größere Schwierigkeiten die Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Nur die zwei Quasselstrippen taten sich schwer.

"Zu Anfang des Jahres werden wir mal leicht beginnen", sagte McGonagall. "Zehn Fuss Pergament "Wie ich in Totes Leben bringe und es danach in Lebendes verwandle" als Hausaufgabe. Sie können jetzt beginnen."

Wahrlich keine schwere Aufgabe...(AN: Nicht so sarkastisch, Hermine. Wir wissen ja, dass du es kannst) Wir machten uns an die Arbeit, um weniger in unserer Freizeit tun zu müssen. Nor bereitete sich erst einmal eine Vorlage von dem, was er in seinen Aufsatz schreiben wollte, keine schlechte Idee. Die zwei Slytherin vor mir interessierten mich nicht sonderlich, und Harry kannte ich ja schon. Er würde wie immer mit der Arbeit beginnen, dann irgendwann mal gelangweilt die Augen rollen und ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche zaubern, worauf er alle möglichen Quidditch Taktiken und Manöver erfand, ihnen dann die verrücktesten Namen gab und sie danach auf dem Feld beim Training ausprobierte. Ab und zu würde er sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben widmen und mich hinterher darum bitten, dass ich den ohnehin schon guten Text perfekt zaubern solle. Ich musste es ja zugeben, im fünften Schuljahr hatte er richtig aufgeholt und wurde zum zweitbesten Gryffindor unseres Jahrgangs, immer direkt hinter mir, auch größten Teils dank mir. Ich weiß, ich höre mich streberisch hochnäsig an, aber ich habe mich schon immer bemüht, so gut wie möglich zu sein, meine Eltern nicht zu enttäuschen und schon gar nicht, jemandem einen Grund zu liefern, mich als untauglich in dieses Höllenloch von Schule zurück zu schicken auf dem ich vorher war. Dies war einzig und allein der Grund, um so maßlos zu büffeln. Und ich fand es Grund genug, der Hölle entfliehen zu wollen. Abgesehen davon, es hatte angefangen Spaß zu machen, über Dinge bescheid zu wissen, die nicht von jedem beherrscht wurden.

Also ließ ich meine Augen zu meinem anderen Banknachbarn schweifen. Er arbeitete zügig an seinem Aufsatz. Hin und wieder eine Pause einlegend, um sich das Geschriebene noch einmal nach Fehlern und Wiederholungen durchzulesen oder nach neuen Worten zu suchen. Schätzungsweise ein sehr guter Schüler und höchstwahrscheinlich der erste annehmbare Slyterin, der mir über den Weg gelaufen war. Nun ja, mit Ausnahme von Draco schmunzel . Er war wirklich anständig geworden. Sonst hätte ich es nie in Erwägung gezogen, mit ihm auszugehen.

"Verzeihung?"

"Hä... Was?"

"Ämmmm... Dürfte ich bitte etwas von deiner Tinte benutzen? Meine ist ausgegangen."  
Ich starrte den jungen, blonden Mann kurz an und nickte dann. "Klar doch", ich schob das Tintenfässchen weiter in die Mitte zwischen uns.

Er lächelte: "Danke."

Schock! Es gab einen schüchternen Slytherin!  
Jetzt wo ich ihn genauer betrachteten konnte, sah er Draco eigentlich sehr ähnlich. Die etwas kantigen, aber doch sehr angenehmen Züge, die scheinbar genau abgemessene Nase. Seine Lippen...'Oups, ich schweifte ab!' Diese tiefen Augen, silbern, und sogar die gleich Haarfarbe. Seit Draco sich das Haar lang wachsen lies sah er seinem Vater immer ähnlicher... Sein Vater! Oh Gott, war ich blöd gewesen! Es konnte doch nur Lucius sein! Warum war mir das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen?

Es klingelte zu Stundenschluss und Harry holte mich abrupt aus meinen Gedanken. "Na, was ist? Willst du zu spät zu Aritmathik kommen!"

"Ne, klar nicht! Warum sollte ich wohl von Heute auf Morgen meinen Pünktlichkeitsfimmel aufgeben." Wir gingen lachend zur Tür.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Warten sie bitte kurz?"

"Was ist, Professor McGonagall?"

"Ich soll ihnen mitteilen, dass Aritmathik im Moment noch ausfällt. Da so unglaublich wenig Schüler den Kurs belegen, hat der Schulrat beschlossen, einen neuen Stundenplan auszuarbeiten, um auch hier alle Siebt- und Sechstklässler in gemeinsamen Stunden zu vereinen. Bis dieser nicht fertig gestellt ist, haben sie keinen Unterricht."

Harry starrte mich ungläubig an.

"Mach den Mund zu, es zieht!"

"Das ist wirklich nicht gerecht!", er lächelte, "Dann kannst du doch mit zu Wahrsagen kommen..."

"Spinnst du! Ich hab dir schon oft gesagt, da kriegen mich keine zehn Hypogreife mehr rein. Aber ein Stückchen komme ich mit dir mit, bis zur Bibliothek."

"Ich frage mich warum ich schon wusste, wo du hin wolltest!" (ironisch)

"Nun, du willst doch nicht ewig hier festsitzen, oder? Ich habe längst angefangen Nachforschungen anzustellen. Von Dumbledore hab ich eine konstante Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung erhalten... und ich dachte mir, da ich meinen Aufsatz schon fertig habe, schaue ich mich mal wieder etwas um. Du kümmere dich darum, den Schein zu wahren, Freundschaften, Tarnung, und und und... da warst du immer schon besser als ich, der Beste von uns Dreien... Seufz"

"Ich vermisse sie doch auch, Hermine..."

Wir waren mittlerweile schon ein ganzes Stück weit von den anderen Schülern entfernt und der Korridor war, bis auf uns Beide, leergefegt. Trotzdem flüsterten wir, es war für uns zur Gewohnheit geworden und es war sicherer.

"Übrigens, Hermine. Hat McGonagall da vorhin Malfoy gesagt?"

"Ich war so blöd! Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum mir das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen ist! Er sieht Draco so unglaublich ähnlich."

"Der Typ der in Verwandlungen, Tränke und wahrscheinlich auch in Aritmathik neben mir sitzt, der, der immer mit Snape rumhängt und uns beobachtet, ist niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy."

"Was! Der scheint doch richtig nett zu sein! Was hat so einen Jungen zu dem Arschloch gemacht, das wir in unserer Zeit kennen!"

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll: Keine Ahnung!"

TBC

_AN_: Tut mir Leid, ich war schon immer jemand der beschreibt. In diesem Kapitel ist leider wenig los, dafür denkt und erzählt Hermine viel. Vielleicht zu viel...  
Nun, ich verspreche mehr 'Action' ins nächste Kapitel reinzubringen.

Wenn euch die Story bis her gefallen hat, reviewd bitte, wenn euch irgendwas nicht passt, dann reviewd auch

Grüsse eure Lucius Sikilmituile,

aure senda!


	5. Zu Hagrid und in die Lüfte

_**Chapter 5 : Zu Hagrid und in die Lüfte**_

_Five friends they are now_

_sharing jokes and fun_

_for the time to be_

_They'll spread their wings_

_Start for the sun_

_From boredom they flee_

Harrys PoV

Die junge Trelawney war wirklich nicht besser als die die ich aus meiner Zeit kannte, zwanzig Jahre älter. Etwas aktiver vieleich, aber genau so fatalistisch wie immer. Schon seit Wochen ging das so: Kaum hatten wir uns gesetzt, ich diesmal zwischen Remus und Sirius, da fing sie auch schon an von Tod und Verderben zu reden.

"Einer von euch wird ungeheuere Schmerzen erleiden, Seele und Körper werden zerstört werden und er wird frei wie der Vogel zu seinen Ahnen empor steigen..."

So ging es die ganze Stunde lang. Ich muss aber sagen, dass die arme Frau wenig Glück mit ihren Schülern hatte. Nur Lavender und Parvati hatten ihr jemals zugehört, soweit ich es beurteilen konnte. Hier war kein einziger ihrer Schüler überhaupt an ihrem Unterricht interessiert. Peter faltete Flugzeuge und sass ganz in sich versunken da. Sirius und Remus dagegen unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit über meinen Kopf hinweg und hielten hinter meinem Rücken Händchen, Wort wörtlich. Der Rest der Klasse war anderweirtig beschäftigt und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als mitten in der Stunde mit Remus Platz zu tauschen um mich besser auf meine Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben konzentrieren zu können. Früh genug war die Stunde vorbei und wir flohen, wie gewohnt, regelrecht aus dem Klassenzimmer.

"Hey Harry, kommst du mit zu Hagrid?"

"Zu Hagrid?"

"Ja, wir sind dort verblieben. Mit James!"

"Der hat's gut, wegen Quidditch kein Wahrsagen..."

"Nun, ich wollte eigentlich nach Hermine sehen. Die sitzt in der Bibliothek und lernt."

"Ach was! Lass das Mädchen lernen..."

"Die ist doch sowieso nur darauf fixiert. Als wisse sie gar nicht was Spass ist!"

"Das stimmt nicht ! Hermine ist keine Streberin ! Sie hat mehr drauf als was ihr euch vorstellen könnt..."

"Oho," (pfeifen) "So, so. Wie du sie nur verteidigst, Harry !"

"Man könnte ja schon fast denken..."

"Was ? NEIN! Ich würd niemals... sie ist doch meine beste Freundin !"

"Das wird ja immer interessanter..."

"Oh Gott! Sirius, hör auf! Du weisst dass sie einen Freund hat. Wie oft soll ich das noch wiederholen !"

Die drei Rumtreiber hielten sich den Bauch vor Lachen und ich konnte wieder einmal nur dumm aus der Wäsche gucken. Dass ich immer auf diese albernen Tricks reinfallen musste! Unglaublich! Und sie schaften es immer wieder mich mit ein und dem selben Thema aufzuziehen.

"Schon gut, Harry! Schon gut! War doch alles nur Spass!"

"Ja, für euch vielleicht! Ich hab's langsam aber sicher satt!"

"Ach was! Du lässt dich nur so leicht damit ärgern. Ist doch nicht böse gemeint!"

(Pause) "Na, wollt ihr noch zu Hagrid oder nicht? Der Letzte der an der Hütte ankommt ist ein Slytherin mit Aknee und Mundgeruch!" ,und ich rannte los. Sirius und Remus dicht hinter mir. Nur Peter blieb zurück und protestierte : "Das gilt nicht, ihr seit doch viel schneller als ich. Ich will nicht Snape sein!" Wir konnten nur laut auflachen, rannten aber weiter...  
Bei Hagrid angekommen wartete James schon auf uns, vor sich eine Tasse heissen Tee und einen vollen Teller steinharter Kekste.

"Hallo Jungs! Na wie läufts denn so? Schon viel Arbeit?", fragte der Halbriese.

"Ne. Immer noch Zeit genug bei dir vorbei zu schauen,", spasste Sirius.

"Und wie läufts so, Harry? Schon richtig bei uns eingelebt?", Hagrids dunkle Augen strahlten als er mich begrüsste.

"Oh ja, absolut... ich fühle mich irgendwie als wäre ich zu Hause...", es war ja keine Lüge, Hogwarts war schon immer mein zu Hause gewesen und jetzt wo Mum und Dad da waren war es nur noch heimeliger geworden; auch wenn wir nicht gerade als Familie zuasmmenlebten. Wir, Sirius Remus Peter und ich, hatten uns zu James und Hagrid an den Tisch gesetzt. Remus und Sirius sassen nebeneinander und kicherten und ich plazierte mich so weit wie möglich von Peter entfernt. Irgendwie nicht einfach mit DEM an einem Tisch zu sitzen!

"Und wer will Kekse?", Hagrid lächelte und bot uns den Teller an.

"Danke sehr, wir haben nachher noch Mittagessen.",entgegnete ich unschuldig, obwohl ich genau wusste wie ungeniessbar diese Gebäck war.

"Aber das nächste Mal ganz bestimmt, hoch und heilig versprochen!" , Remus sah wirklich nicht ernstzunehmen aus. Sirius wechselte vorsichtshalber das Thema:

"Hey James, wie geht's denn so im Team? Sind wir bereit dieses Pack von Slytherin zu schlagen, oder wie siehts aus?"

"Jeah Leute! Dieses Jahr werden die voll was erleben!"

"Ich weiss nicht, Jungs. Seit dem Peter den Besen in den Baum gelenkt hat..."

"Du meinst wohl reingekracht ist, James, oder? War saubere Arbeit, hm, Peter!", Black grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

"Nun, was ist mit dem Besen?"

"Der will nicht mehr. Und die Slytherin durchschauen bereits all unsere Technicken. Auch wenn's neue sind, es stecken immer die gleichen Köpfe dahinter." (Pause)

"Ja, WIR!", lachten alle vier Rumtreiber auf und klopften begeistert auf die Tischplatte. Hagrid schüttelte amysiert den Kopf, während ich etwas hilflos da sass. Danach krümmten wir uns alle vor lachen als Peter sich mit seinen Verbeugungen zum Narren machte. Quidditch war wirklich das Einzige was ich noch vermisste. Das Gryffindor- Team war voll und gut besetzt, abgesehen davon,war ich doch auch nur ein Austauschschüler. Ich muss wohl in meinen Gedanken versunken gewesen sein, denn Sirius schubste mich fast von meinem Stuhl.

"Hey! Nicht einschlafen!"

"Was ist?"

"Du warst wie weggetreten, Harry. Ist was los mit dir?", erkundigte sich Remus.

Mit einer Handbewegung winkte ich ab: "Ach nichts weiter."

"Sag schon!", wollte Peter wissen.

"Spuck's aus, sonst tut's nichts gutes!", Sirius gab mir einen" Klaps" auf die Schulter, dass ich fast schon wieder vom Stuhl gefallen wäre, "Wer weiss, vielleicht können wir helfen."

"Hah, du scherzt wohl, oder! Wie willst du denn da helfen... müsstest schon Quidditch-Kapitän sein, wenn überhaupt."

Bei dieser Bemerkung fingen alle im Raum an dieses gewisse Lächeln aufzusetzen. Selbst Hagrid war jetzt interessiert.

"Und was is' es, hä?"

"Nun ja," ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht sagen, "ich vermisse es nur, Quidditch zu spielen..."

"Ach was, du spielst Quidditch?" Peter stutzte.

"Du willst mir nicht etwa sagen das Spiel ist bis nach Neuseeland durchgedrungen," spasste Sirius und bekam daraufhin einen mahnenden Blick von Remus, "Schon gut, schon gut", gab er kleinlaut bei.

"Siehst aber nich so richtig danach aus", analysierte mich James, "Als was spielst du denn? Als Treiber bestimmt nicht, dafür bist du zu leicht. Und ich seh dich weder als Jäger noch als Hüter." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich musste lachen: "Ne, ich bin Sucher. Und gar kein schlechter, wenn ich das sagen darf."

"Sucher?", James beäugte mich interessiert.

"Ja, aber ihr habt ja schon einen wie ich hörte. Das Team ist doch komplet. Ausserdem hab ich keinen anständigen Besen hier."

"Als Sucher wärst du wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn ich dich jetzt so betrachte."

"Ach wer weiss, Harry. Vielleicht ist ja noch etwas zu machen. Ich stell dich mal unserem Team- Kapitän vor.", damit drehte sich Sirius dramatisch zu James um, "Hier ist er !"

Das Vater Quidditch spielte war mir bekannt und dass er Sucher war wusste ich auch, ... ABER TEAM-KAPITÄN! Warum zum Teufel hat mir das niemand gesagt gehabt!

"Kommt Leute, wollen wir doch mal sehen was unser Harry so drauf hat!", schlug James vor und stand vom Tisch auf.

"Wirklich...?", ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob das eine so gute Idee war.

"Na los, oder bist du'n Feigling!"

"Feigling, Feigling!", sangen Peter und Sirius im Chor.

"Von mir aus. Auf was warten wir noch!", wir stürmten aus Hagrids Hütte, allen voran James und dicht gefolgt von unserem grossen Freund.

"Hey, wartet! Ich will auch mitkommen. Will als erster wissen ob ihr ein neues Teammitglied habt!" Hagrid holte uns mit grossen Schritten ein.

"Ja von wegen, Hagrid. Damit du es wieder ausplaudern kannst!" Sirius sprang dem Halbriesen um dem Hals.

Nicht lange und James und ich sassen auf zwei Besen in der Luft. "Wir werden ja sehen wie gut du bist. Wer zuerst den Schnatz fängt?", ich nickte als Antwort. "Gut, Remus lass den kleinen Wicht los", brüllte er nach unten und kurze Zeit später tanzte die goldene, geflügelte Kugel vor unseren Nasen. Danach verschwand sie. Momente darauf gab Sirius auch schon das Start-Zeichen mit seinem Zauberstab und wir düsten in verschiedene Richtungen los. Ich musste gestehen es war wahrhaftig eine Kunst mit solch lahmen Dingern richtig zu fliegen. Nun ja, an meinen Feuerblitz kam selbst in meiner Zeit niemand herran. Also war mein Vater ein wahrer Künstler. Er zog dem Besen erheblich mehr herraus als was ich je hätte für möglich gehalten. Ich musste mich erst an den Besen gewöhnen; wenn man normalerweise mit der vierfachen Geschwindigkeit langsam fliegt, dann ist so ein alter Besen gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ich hatte meine Probleme mit der Gewichtsverlagerung und musste mit dem Ding kämpfen um überhaupt richtig darauf sitzen zu können.

"Na, was ist, doch ne zu grosse Klappe gehabt? Du hälst dich doch gar nicht mal auf dem Besen!"

"Ich bin an einen etwas schnelleren gewöhnt!"

"Schnelleren? Das sind die Neusten die es auf dem Markt zu kaufen gibt. Was gibt es denn schnelleres?"

Scheisse, ich hatte mich verplappert: " Nun, bei uns ist so ein Typ an der Schule, der will Beseningenör werden. Der hat an allen Quidditchbesen so herummanipuliert das sie drei Mal so schnell fliegen. Frag mich nicht wie das möglich ist, er macht es einfach.", gute Ausrede, Harry, und wenn er weiter fragt? Zum Glück begnügte sich James erstmals. Dann kam aber doch die Hammerfrage: "Und wo ist dein Besen, McDowall?"  
Warum hatte ich mir darüber nur noch keine gedanken gemacht? Da sass ich nun, mitten in der Luft auf einem Besen der härter zu lenken war als ein Steinzeitauto von der Flintstouns und hatte keine Antwort parat für die Frage, wo mein Besen war. Glück muss man im Leben haben und siehe da, da leuchtete der Schnatz unten auf der Wiese, in der Nähe des Gryffindor-Eingangs auf. Ich düste los, wenn man das düsen nennen konnte, legte mich so flach wie möglich auf den Besenstiel und startete einen gewagten Sturtzflug. Spiralenförmig drehte ich mich dann um die eigene Achse, riss den Besen kurz vor dem Schnatz in die Höhe und konnte ihn dann gemüdlich fangen als er nach ober hin vor James Reissaus nehmen wollte. Grinsend landete ich neben ihm bei unseren Freunden.

"Hey, das war richtig cool! Wie zum Teufel wusstest du in welche Richtung der Schnatz abhauen würde?" James sah mich anerkennend an wehrend die Anderen um uns herum einen Freudentanz aufführten.

"Tja, jahrelange Übung,", konnte ich nur als Antwort geben , "und eine gut trainirte Intuition."

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet, Harry. Wo ist dein berühmter Besen?"

"Zu Hause," dämliche Antwort, war aber das Beste was mir einfiel. James sah mich prüfend an. "Na gut, hat mein Schulleiter konfisziert. Er meint:"Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unsere Schule in schlechten Ruf gerät. Mit so jemandem wie du auf solch einem Besen müssen sich die armen Engländer aber in Acht nehmen." Und dann hat er den Besen behalten. Ich krieg ihn wieder wenn ich wieder nach Hause komme. Ausserdem wär's unfair euch gegenüber, ich dürfte ihn gar nicht benutzen. Manipulierte Besen sind doch verboten..."

"Du hast einen manipulierten Besen?" Peter machte Augen.

"Mhm!"

"Und wie spielst du dann zu Hause? Das muss doch auch bei euch verboten sein, oder nicht?", fragte Remus.

"Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber da alle Besen manipuliert und somit schneller sind, hat jeder die gleichen Chancen."

"Man ist das bei euch verquer?" Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun, macht er mit odre was, James?" Sirius war so aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind mit einem grossen, verpackten Überraschungsgeschenk in den Händen. Er zappelte wie wild herrum und sprang von einer Seite auf die andere.

"Ich kann ihn nicht von Heute auf Morgen ins Team aufnehmen. Wir brauchen Dumbledores Erlaubnis, oder mindestens die von McGonagall. Und ich kann so etwas nicht alleine entscheiden, das Team muss damit einverstanden sein."

"Ach die Erlaubnis bekommen wir schon noch," tat Sirius ab.

"Wir wollen aber beim Probelauf mit dem Team dabei sein, also nichts mit Unterrichtsbeferiung oder so...", meinet Peter.

"Schon gut Leute, wir werden ja sehen. Erstmals sollten wir sowieso zum Mittagessen gehen, wird allmählig Zeit dafür." Mit James letzten Worten verabschiedeten wir uns von Hagrid, der grinsend zu seiner Hütte stapfte und machten uns auf den Weg zum Schloss. Im vorbeigehen fiel mir eine blonde Gestallt auf, die auf der Wiese sass und melancholisch in Richtung Quidditchfeld schaute.

TBC

_AN_: Chapy 5 ist da! Jou, Schreibblokande überwunden. Verzeit die vielen Dialoge, aber es wurde Zeit dass die Leute anfangen zu Reden. Chapy 6 ist auch schon unterwegs. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Aure senda, eure Lucius


	6. Mädchensache

_**Chapter 6 : Mädchensache**_

_Learning to deal_

_With seacreats to hide_

_Of darkness, home and time_

_Starting to feel_

_Despide of the fights_

_That friendship can be stronger than minds._

Lilys PoV

"Hi Hermine! Was machst du denn schon wieder in der Bibliothek?"

Die braunhaarige, junge Frau schreckte zusammen und schloss übereillt das Buch in dem sie kurz zuvor noch vertieft gelesen hatte. Beiläufig schob sie es unter ein paar andere, herumliegende Nachschlagewerke als sie sich zu uns umdrehte. Ris und ich waren in die Bibliothek gekommen um uns für den Halloweenball inspirieren zu lassen als wir Hermine gedankenversunken über einem der dicken Schmöker malwieder erwischten.

"Hi Lily! Was macht ihr denn Schönes?" Erwischt! So nervös und ausweichend wie sie uns begrüsste hatte sie etwas vor uns zu verbergen. Und wir würden schon noch herrausfinden was es war... Ris sah mich triumpfierend an.

"Wir suchen etwas für den Halloweenball. Inspiration!" Sie konnte richtig dramatisch wirken wenn sie wollte.

Jetzt war ich an der Reihe: " Und duuuuuuuu?"

Hermine sah sich verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg oder mindestens einer Ausrede um. Scheinbar hatte sie ganz und gar nicht mit uns gerechnet, denn normalerweise hatte sie immer eine Antwort parat. "Ich hab nochmal Tränke durchgesehen", rang sie sich durch.

„Ja... mit einem Buch über Zeitreisen!", Nen war von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu uns rüber gekommen und hielt siegesgleich den Schmöker in den Händen. Hermine lächelte steif, aber gab sich scheinbar geschlagen.

„Von mir aus, sind keine Hausaufgaben. Etwas Lektüre für die Langeweile..."

Das klang aber sehr unglaubwürdig.

„Aus der verbotenen Abteilung!", jetzt waren wir richtig stutzig geworden. Sie brauchte eine verdammt gute Antwort darauf, damit mir der Gedultsfaden nicht riss. Hermine zögerte, dann lenkte sie ein: „Ich interessiere mich nun mal für alles was mit der Zeit zu tun hat. Ich habe mich bereits bei unserem Ministerium für einen Ausbildungsplatz bei der Zeitreiseabteilung beworben. Die verlangen unglaublich viel, und es ist immer besser etwas Wissen mitzubringen, als hinterher wie ein Volltrottel da zu stehen."

"Das heisst ja du bereitest dich schon auf dein Studium vor?",s taunte Ris. Auch Nen war sehr beeindruckt:  
"Wow! Respekt! Wir wissen noch gar nicht was wir nach Hogwarts tun werden..."

Ich hätte vieles erwartet, Ausreden, Lügen..., aber nicht solch eine Antwort. Tatsächlich hatte sich noch keine von uns Gedanken über ihr Studium gemacht, mindestens nicht so richtig. Wir hatten ja noch Zeit...Zeit! Ich wusste nicht wiso, vielleicht sah ich Hermine einfach nicht als Beamtin, aber diese Antwort war nicht ganz zufriedenstellend, auch wenn sie plausiebel klang. Dennoch fragte ich nicht weiter, stattdessen erkundigte ich mich:  
"Nen, was wirst du denn zum Ball anziehen?"

"Weiss noch nicht... Ist ja noch ne Weile hin, oder?", schulterzuckend liess sich das Mädchen in den Stuhl neben hermine fallen.

"Keine zwei Wochen mehr! Und wir haben weder Kostüm noch Partner! Was für ein Drama!", klagte Ris. "Nun, nicht alle, hmmm!"

Ich konnte daraufhin nur die Augen rollen. "Wenn mich James noch länger warten lässt, dann werde ich ihn versetzen. Er hat bis Heute noch keinen einzigen Ton darüber verloren..."

"Nicht doch! Hat sich unser Liebespaar schon wieder in die Haare gekriegt?", neckte mich meine Begleiterin.

"Nein, noch nicht. Aber wird es, wenn dieser Trottel nicht bis Ende des Tages eine Einladung an mich richtet." Hermine lächelte. Ich hatte schon wieder das Gefühl, dass sie uns etwas verheimlichte. Immer wenn die Rede von James und mir war bekam sie einen träumerischen Ausdruck, fing an zu Seufzen und schien seelig glücklich zu sein.

"Na! Genug von dem Dickkopf geredet. So viel Aufmerksamkeit von eurer Seite her ist er doch gar nicht wert!", wir konnten nicht anders und fingen alle an zu lachen.

"Hermine, mit wem gehst du denn zum Ball ?", die Frage stand schon die ganze Zeit im Raum und galle Gryffindormädchen waren schon darauf gespannt. Deshalb waren solche Nachforschungen auch nur natürlich:

"Sag schon, wer wird der Kavallier sein der dich begleitet."

"Nein, lasst uns raten!", Ris die Geheimnisse liebte, konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

"Überlegen, überlegen... Wie wär's wenn du mit dem gutaussehenden Ravenclaw gehst, der hat dir doch schon mehrmals zugezwinkert..()", Nen grinste.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht: "Ne, der hat doch nur einen nevösen Tick." Wir lachten alle.

"Oder mit dem braunhaarigen Huffelpuff aus Tränken? Der hat zwar etwas grosse Zähne, aber ist doch ganz ok. Und nett ist er auch immer!", fiel mir ein.

"Ach ich weiss nicht...", sie klang zwar etwas unendschlossen, aber sicher genug um mit meinem Vorschlag nicht einverstanden zu sein. „Ich denke eher nicht."

"Oder warum gehst du nicht mit Severus aus!" , fragte Ris ganz unschuldig, etwas zu unschuldig.

Nens Mine verfinsterte sich: "Niemand ausser mir geht mit MEINEM Severus zum Ball. Und schon gar nicht AUS!", fauch, "Also lasst es euch nicht einmal im Traum einfallen, er gehört mir!" Daraufhin grinste sie boshaft- besitzergreifend und wir mussten alle über Hermines verdutztes Gesicht grinsen.

"Ach was, Hermine. Sag bolss dass du das noch nicht gemerkt hast..."

"Die beiden sind doch wie für einender geschaffen!"

Dann lachte auch sie mit.

"Oh, oh, oh! Nicht etwa...", bei dem Einfall musste ich kichern.

"An was denkst du gerade, Lily. Komm sag schon!", sie waren alle neugierig geworden.

"Habt ihr das etwa noch nicht bemerkt?", fragte ich. „Man seit ihr schlechte Beobachter..."

Nen riss die Augen weit auf und fing auch an hysterisch zu kichern.

"Na los, sagt schon ihr beiden! Mit wem habt ihr mich jetzt schon wieder verkuppelt!", wollte Hermine wissen, die solche Kupido-gespräche gar nicht mochte.

"Das wär's doch, findest du nicht auch, Nen?", mein Gesicht muss so hinterhältig ausgesehen haben, ich fragte mich warum niemand Ris nicht schon darauf gekommen war.

"Oh ja, die Beiden passen so richtig zusammen...", und wieder mussten wir kichern.

"Wird's bald! Spuckt es aus, sonst weiss ich nicht auf wen ich warten soll."

Hermine, die wirklich nicht viel Nerv für solche Dinge hatte, verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Dann kannst du aber lange warten", meinte Nen.

"Schschsch..."

Es war so amysant zuzusehen wie sich Ris den Kopf zermatrterte um herauszufinden, wen Nen und ich meinten.

"Auf wen kann sie lange warten?", fragte eine mänliche Stimme die sich von den Bücherregalen her näherte. Severus trat aus den Schatten auf uns zu, ging zu Nen hinüber und küsste sie zärtlich, spielerisch auf die Wange.

"Hey, wer hat dir erlaubt so etwas zu tun?" Nen spielte ihre Empörung gut.

"Ich dachte ich hätte dich sagen hören ich wäre DEIN Severus. Sollte ich dann nicht auch so aufterten?" Daraufhin lief unsere Freundin knall rot an, presste auf einmal ihre Hände in den Schoss und sass an sonsten wie gelähnt da, bis Severus ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte und ihr verschmitzt zulächelte. "Ich bin dein..." war das einzige was ich von seinem Geflüster endziffern konnte.

"Sag schon, Lily. Auf wen wird sie so lange warten müssen?" er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder unseren Gespräch zugewannt.

"Das wisst du doch auch, Severus,",neckte ich.

"Na auf Lucius!", offenbarte Ris mit lautem Lachen.

"Was? Ihr wollt mich mit Lucius verkuppeln? Niemals! Nie im Leben! Das geht ehrlich nicht...! Ausserdem weiss ich gar nicht was das alberne Getue soll, ich habe schon einen festen Freund.", protestierte Hermine wehement.

"Der ist aber nicht hier...", Nens sing –sang Stimme hätte jeden auf die Palme bringen können.

"Natürlich geht das mit Lucius nicht. Der würde eher tot umfallen als mit einem Mädchen auf diesen Ball zu gehen! Stimmts Severus?", Ris grinste jetzt über's ganze Gesicht.

"Also so schamlos übertreiben brauchst du auch nicht, Ris. Aber es stimmt, wenn Lucius mit einem Mädchen hin geht, dann lässt er sie nach den ersten fünf Minuten sitzen.", bestätigte der Slytherin.

"Wo steckt er eigentlich, weiss das einer?"

"Ach der hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Will von niemanden etwas wissen und hat sich in die Bücher geflüchtet." Severus schüttelte den Kpof. "Verlorener Fall..."

"Was! Und ich dachte wir treffen ihn an wenn er wieder einmal melancholisch am See sitzt oder einen ausgibigen Spatziegang genau am Quidditchfeld vorbei macht...", der leise Spott in Nens Stimme war nicht ernst gemeint.

"Genau deshalb hat er sich im Dunklen eingeschlossen. Er flüchtet sich in Einsamkeit und Wissen um zu vergessen, dass er melancholisch ist und den Grund seiner Trauer nicht mehr sehen zu müssen..." Severus machte sich offensichtlich über die übertribene Situation und Lucius unermessliche Reaktion lustig, indem er herzerweichen, geschwollene Dramen zu Tage brachte. "Meine liebe Nen, da James nur noch Augen für unsere Lily hat und der Rest der Welt für ihn in der Vergessenheit versunken ist, sieht unser armer Lucius keinen anderen Ausweg..."(schwafel, schwafel, schwafel)

Hermine klappte vor staunen der Kiefer auf. Lucius Malfoy interessiert an James Potter, um es mal sachte auszudrücken...! Der Rest von uns grinste sie hämmungslos an. Leider hatte der ganze Lärm die Bibliothekarin, Madam Pince, aus ihrer Höle gelockt. Diese wiess uns wutentbrannt den Ausgang, verhängte ein mehrstündiges Betreteverbot für die ganze Gruppe und schloss energisch die Türe hinter uns. Es blieb uns nichts anderes übrig als einen neuen Platz zu finden wo wir unsere Unterhalteung vortsetzen konnten. Wir beschlosse dass die Wiese am Rande des Sees neuteral genug war, damit sich Gryffindors und Slytherins ohne Aufsehen zu erregen und deshalb auch weiterhin ungestört, treffen konnten.

"Tut mir Leid, Severus, was Peter gestern schon wieder angezettelt hat. Ich weiss nicht warum er immer so über die Strenge schlagen muss?"

Ich wollte mich noch einmal bei Nens Freund entschuldigen. Severus war eigentlich ein klasse Typ, mit dem man sich wunderbar unterhalten konnte. Leider hatten vor allem James und Sirius etwas gegen ihn, und da Peter davon wusste, nutzte er jegliche Gelegenheit um den Slytherin nur noch schlechter dastehen zu lassen. Warum? Wusste ich auch nicht.

"Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber, Lily. Ich habe schon lange aufgehört mir sorgen wegen dieser falschen Schlange zu machen. Die anderen Drei sollten aber aufpassen, er führt sie manchmal so richtig an der Nase herrum. Ich weiss sowieso nicht was die an dieser Petze sehen." , er wannte sich zu Hermine. "Sag mal, mit wem gehst du jetzt zum Ball?"

"Mit Harry. Er musste meinem Freund versprechen, dass er auf mich aufpassen würde. Ausserdem hat mich niemand anderes gefragt...", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wir gingen weiter. Am See angekommen setzten wir uns alle zusammen hin, aber Nen und Severus sonderten sich schon bald von uns ab und fingen an sich liebzukosen. Sie hatten in der Tat auch schon die Welt um sich herrum vergessen und schwebten in einer Wolke der Zufriedenheit, so dass man den Eindruck bekam sie würden auf Ewig zusammen sein. Hermine sah ihnen noch eine ganze Weile nachdenklich nach, dann streckte sie sich ebenfalls mit uns auf der Herbstwiese aus und wir genossen alle Drei die für die Jahreszeit noch sehr warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

"Die Frage ist immer noch, als was werden wir zum Ball gehen?" ,eröffnete Ris erneut das Gespräch in dem sie sich zu uns beiden herrumdrehte.

"Ich dachte da an etwas atemberaubendes, umwerfendes... am besten Wort wörtlich.", warf Hermine ein.

"Ja, so etwas dachte ich auch... Sie sollen nur so staunen! Die Frage ist jetzt nur noch: WAS?"

Ris war von der Idee, den Rest der Schüler umzuhauen, sichtlich begeistert.

"Ich denke da an eine Veela, anmutig, graziös, atemberaubend schön...", führte sie den Gedanken weiter.

"Was willst du, Ris, das dir alle Jungen nachsabbern?", fragte ich empört.

"Ja...! An das hatte ich auch gedacht... und dann, würden sie erst einmal alle vor Verzweiflung vergehen und danach würde ich sie einen nach dem anderen abblitzen lassen, so dass sie in ihrer Eiversucht ertrinken. Rache ist süss! Vor allem aber Rache wegen jahrelangem Ignorieren", sie zog eine gemeingefährliche Grimasse und lachte hysterisch auf.

"Ach weh, sei doch nicht so böse...", neckte Hermine sie spitzbübisch.  
"Als was gehst du, Lily?", fügte sie hinzu.

"Das kommt ganz darauf an wie James und ich uns einig werden. Wir wollen doch als Paar gehen..."

Plötzlich kam unsere neuen Freundin ein gedankenblitz: "Was haltet ihr von einem Elementengeist? Wasser zum Beispiel: ein fliessendes, wallendes Kleid in verschiedenen Blautönen, so verzaubert dass es aussieht als bestände es wirklich aus dem feuchten Element. Natürlich passend dazu Ohrringe und Kette. Geschminkt ähnlich wie eine arabische Haremsdame ihren Schleiei trägt, in blau und silber. Und eine Friesur in...Seesternform. Zur krönung ein Diadem aus aneinandergereihten Wassertropfen...Da sagt mir noch einer denen stockte der Atem nicht! Wenn es gut gemacht ist, natürlich..."

"Wow! Hat man dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du ein Genie bist, Hermine? Da werden selbst die Lehrer vom Hocker fallen!"

"Danke Lily", sie lachte leise auf, "Was göttliche Eingebung an freier Luft und mit Freundinnen nicht alles kann !"

"Hast du was dagegen wenn ich mit mache? Ich meine natürlich nicht das gleiche Element...", auch Ris war ein Licht aufgegangen, dass sah man ihr an.

"Natürlich nicht! Dann gehen wir im Partenrelook und doch gleichzeitig kommplet verschieden. Hmmm, was hälst du eigentlich von Feuer?"

Wie Hermine es schafte den Nagel immer auf den Kopf zu treffen, wusste ich nicht, aber ihre Denkweise war zweifellos genial.

"Das wäre so richtig HEISS!", war das einzige was Ris dazu sagen konnte, während die Vorfreude in ihren Augen aufloderte.

Wir verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags auf der Wiese und sammelten Ideen für weitere Kostüme, feilten an den schon entworfenen herrum und plauderten über jede Menge belangloses Zeug. Das was Mädchen doch so gerne tun, oder?

TBC

_AN:_ Freut euch, die Dialogkette ist beendet. Oh, es werden wieder welche auftauchen, aber ich denke nicht dass sie Kapitellänge haben werden. Ein kleiner Einblick in die Freundschaften die sich so gebildet haben, musste doch auch einmal sein...(kicher). Als nächstes kommt der Halloweenball, bin gespannt was mir so einfällt. (grins) Wir werden ja sehen wie lange ihr warten müsst... Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich das euch meine Geschichte bisher Gefallen hat und dass ihr an den folgenden Kapiteln genauso viel Freude habt. (etwas streberisch ausgedrückt, vielleicht, aber im grossen und ganzen trifft es den Nagel auf den Kopf)  
Na dann mal viel Spass beim Warten! (ich bin BÖSE, bin ich böse? Ja sehr böse (breit grins)!)  
Aure senda, eure Lucius!

_P.S_.:Ich hoffe die Dialoge sind nicht zu Kliche- artig geworden, das täte mir aufrichtig Leid. (Falls ja, SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY )


	7. Ratespiel

_**Chapter 7: Ratespiel**_

Authors PoV

Viel zu früh kam auch schon der grosse Tag. Das von allen erwartete Halloweenfestmahl wurde zwischen Witzen und Spass abgehalten. Die Haustische wurden in eine Rommbusform geschoben und die Lehrer setzten sich zwischen die Schüler, so dass jede Schulatmosphäre aufgehoben wurde. Selbst zwischen den verschiedenen Häusern schienen die sonst so stark markierten Rivalitäten fast vergessen zu sein. Es war nicht selten, dass sich Schüler verschiedener Häuser zusammensetzten und sich fröhlich miteinander unterhielten. Hermine hatte sich zwischen Lily und Nen gesetzt, die ihre jeweiligen Partner zur Seite hatten. Und wie es halt eben so war, konnte Lucius nicht weit sein, wenn Severus so nahe bei James sass. Harry unterhielt sich aufgeregt mit Remus, der wiedereinmal nicht einsah warum dieser darauf bestand, Lupin sollte DADA-Lehrer werden.

"Es passt halt eben zu dir, Remus. Ich wette du hast ein richtig gutes Händchen mit Kindern. Dir fällt doch immer etwas Neues ein, wenn Sirius anfängt von seinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben abzuschweifen..."

"Mag ja schon sein, aber ich kann erstens überhaupt nicht erklären. Sirius schaut mich immer so an, als würde er keine Ahnung haben, von dem was ich ihm gerade gesagt habe. Und Peter verhaut jeden Test auf den wir uns gemeinsam vorbereiten. Und zwe..."

"Ach was!", Harry winkte ab, "Sirius tut nur immer so, dabei hat er hinterher mehr Ahnung als James. Das siehst du unschwer an seinen Noten. Oder wie glaubst du würde er sonst abschneiden, wenn du dir nicht so viel Mühe geben würdest. Und Peter... nun, Peter ist ein verlorener Fall!"

Sirius kam gerade vom Ravenclawtisch zurück, die Arme voll mit Süssigkeiten. Er beugte sich auch schon über Remus und nach dem er ihn sachte geküsst hatte, schob er ihm ein Kanarien-Krem-Törtchen in den Mund. Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund und Harry fühlte sich bald darauf sehr fehl am Platz.

Hermine, die schon den ganzen Abend dieses Gefühl gehabt hatte, zwischen Severus und Nen und Lily und James, hatte versucht Lucius von seinen düsteren Eifersuchtsgedanken abzubringen und ihn in ein munteres Gespräch über ihr nächstes Schulprojekt zu verwickeln. Anfangs schien der blonde Slytherin komplett uninteressiert zu sein und sie zu ignorieren, aber sie hatte es doch geschaft seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und von der Arythmathik über die Verwandlungen hinweg, waren sie zu einer Diskussion über die schwersten Zauberrituale der alten Mayas gekommen. Harry der sich nicht genug, um ehrlich zu sein überhaupt nicht, auf diesem Themengebiet auskannte, sass apatisch auf seinem Platz und beobachtete den Rest der Schule. Eher würde er freiwillig vom Astronomie-Turm springen, als sich mit Peter zu unterhalten. Zu seiner grossen Überraschung traf er auf zwei funkelnde, blaue Augen, die ihn anzulächeln schienen. Der Schulleiter erhob sich von seinem Platz, durquerte die Halle und setzte sich mit einem freundlichen: "Wenn du gestattest." Harry gegenüber. Er hätte es früher für unmöglich gehalten so offen und natürlich mit dem Mann zu sprechen, es war irgendwie immer schwierig gewesen sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Albus Dumbledore schnitt an dem Abend aber ein ganz triviales Thema an, und all die langen Gespräche die Harry jedes Jahr aufs neue mit dem weisen Mann geführt hatte, zahlten sich letztlich, unter anderem, auf diese Art aus, so dass der Junge das Essen doch noch in guter Gesellschaft verbringen konnt.

Das Festmahl war für viele zu früh zu Ende, als Dumbledore von seinem Platz bei Harry aufstand und zu den jüngeren Schülern sprach:" Ich freue mich einen so schönen Abend mit euch verbracht zu haben. Aber alles hat sein Ende, und so muss ich auch euch bitten, in eure Schlafräume zurückzukehren und euch für den kommenden Tag auszuruhen."

Auf dieses Stichwort hin standen alle Schüler auf, und zogen sich in ihre Häuser zurück. Die Kleineren, 1.-4. Klasse, machten sich für die Nacht fertig und verschwanden in ihren Schlafzimmern. Die Grossen dagegen sperrten sich sofort in ihre Zimmer, flüsterten und tuschelten, und bereiteten sich für den grossen Ball vor, während die Lehrer die Grosse Halle umgestallteten. Eine Stunde war definitiev viel zu wenig Zeit!  
Dumbledores PoV

Ich stand auf der grossen Treppe und starrte in die Eingangshalle. Wie still sie nur war! Es war schon lange her, dass dieser 15-jährige Junge, mit seinen rückenlangen braunen Haaren, der altmodischen Zauberertracht und den strahlend blauen Augen die Hallen und Gänge des Schlosses durschritten hatte. Es fühlte sich unglaublich kommisch an, wieder klein zu sein... Ja, und zu wissen dass der Ansturm von Fabelwesen nicht einmal mehr zehn Minuten auf sich warten liess, bestätigte mir dass dies die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war.

Ich betrat die Grosse Halle als Erster; an den Wänden entlang die runden Tische, die Bühne an der Nordseite und die riesige Tanzfläche hiessen mich willkommen. Ich stezte mich an einen der Tiche und wartete. Als erstes nach mir betrat die Halle eine schwarzhaarige Harpie. Sie trug ein weinrotes, halbwegs in Fetzen gerissenes Ballkleid, 4 cm lange, blutrote, spitze Fingernägel und schwarze Sandalen mit extrem hohem Absatz. Geschminkt wie eine Raubkatze ,mit dunklen Augenringen und zerzausten Haaren stolzierte sie auf mich zu und lächelte mich hinterhältig an, bevor sie sich neben mich setzte. Beide mussten wir nicht lange warten, da kam auch schon eine Schnee-Halbdrachin, mit ihren 3 m grossen, kristallenen Flügel, den stechenden, grünen Augen, die hervorstehenden Reisszähne, und ihren goldenen Krallen zu uns herrüber. Ihr nackter Körper war von diamantenähnlichen Schuppen bedeckt, die in allen möglichen Farben schillerten und ihre perfekte Siluette stark betonten. Als sie näher kam konnten wir ihren Drachenschwanz um ihre Hüfte und ihr linkes Bein geschlungen sehen, den sie graziös entrollte bevor sie sich sezte.

"Guten Abend. Für den Tanz bereit, Albus?" grüsste sie mich, bevor sie die Harpie neugierig musterete.

"Interessant, Minerva?", fragte diese bissig.

"Ach du bist es, Barby! Du siehst sehr..." sie lächelte spitzbübisch, "sexy aus!"

Als die Schüler in den Saal geströmt kamen, hatten sich die beiden Damen von ihren Plätzen erhoben und waren zu ihren Aufsichtsposten gegangen, von wo aus sie die Schülerschaar überblicken konnten während sie den Abend genossen. Ich war nun auf mich alleine gestellt, um herrauszufinden wer sich hinter welcher Maskarade verbarg. Am leichtesten zu erkennen waren die Paare, da die meisten von ihnen im Partenre-Look kamen. Vor allem das Phönixpaar mit dem Pfauen-Schwanz und den Paradies-Vogel-Federn um den Hals viel mir ins Auge. Nach langem zweifeln,beschloss ich doch auf Nen's ausgefallenen Geschmak für das Exotische zu tippen und durchquerte den Raum um ihr meine Begeisterung über das Kostüm kundzutun und darüber, dass sie es geschaft hatte Severus für so etwas zu überreden. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt sass das göttliche Liebespaar Shiva und Kali aus der hinduistischen Mytologie, das sich ungehalten, und mit den jeweiligen zwei Paar Aremen gestikulierend, mit einem Indianer-Chamanen und einem altgrichischen Hohenpriester unterhielten. Sie schienen sich köstlichst zu amysieren. Die schwarzen, unbändigen Strähnen in Shivas roten Haaren verrieten James, und somit kam als Kali auch nur noch Lily in frage. Ihre Tischgenossen waren auch nicht schwer zu erraten,da sich James nie fern von seine freunden Sirius und Remus auffhielt, und es die einzigen Jungen waren, die in aller Öffentlichkeit ihre Zuneigung zueinander zeigten. Nachdem ich auch das Quartet begrüsst hatte, machte ich mich an die Arbeit die Einzelgänger des Abends ausfindig zu machen.

Mitten auf der Tanzfläche sichtete ich zwei Elementar-Feen, eine Wasserfee, die scheinbar aus einem Märchenbuch entflohen war und sich in das Schloss verirrt hatte und eine Feuerfee, derren flammenumringter Körper den Saal zusätzlich erhellte und für unglaubliches Aufsehen sorgte, jedes mal wenn das Feuer im Rythmus der Musik hoch aufloderte. Beide liessen mir die Ehre zukommen mit ihnen tanzen zu dürfen, wobei sich herrausstellte dass Hermine das Wasser bevorzugte, während Claris ihren feurigen Charakter zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte.

Gegen Mitternacht setzte ich mich zu einem äusserst atraktieven Dämonen, der trotz seiner gelungenen Verkleidung den Abend einsam an einem Tisch verbrachte. Seine langen, pechschwarzen Haare hingen zerzaust über seine Schultern, umrahmten dabei seine phalen Züge und ermöglichten einen fast unmerklichen Übergang seiner Schulterblätter zu den grossen, fledermausähnlichen Flügeln, die seinen Rücken zierten. Nahe der Stirn ragten zwei gezwirbelte Hörner aus dem schwarzen Schopf, der ebenfals die spitzten Ohren hervorstechen liess. Der junge Mann hatte seinen Kopf nachdenklich in seine, von blutroten, spitzen Fingernägel gezierten, Hände gestützt und liess seine katzenartigen Augen melancholisch durch den Saal schweifen. Als er mich nach einer Weile bemerkte, grüsste er höflich, ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dennoch zeigte Harry wenig Interesse unser vorheriges Gespräch wieder aufnehmen zu wollen und vertiefte sich sogleich wieder in seine Gedanken.

In der nächsten, dunklen Ecke konnte ich sein komplettes Gegenteil sitzen sehen. Ein blendender Erzelgel, der seine strahlend weissen Flügel in der Schwärze der Schatten verborgen hielt. Seine seidene Tunika hing gelassen elegant von seinen Schultern, die goldene Borte gab ihr einen majestätischen Ausdruck. Die langen, offenen Ärmel waren zu seinen Ellbogen herrabgefallen, welche er auf die Tischplatte stützte. Ein zart-goldener Stirnreif zierte das platinumblonde Haar, was wie Sonnenstrahlen bis zu seiner Hüfte viel. Mir war aufgefallen, dass Lucius silberne Augen den ganzen Abend schon kein anderes Ziel gehabt hatten, als den einsamen Dämonen der vor ihm sass zu fixieren.

Leise erhob ich mich wieder, und entfehrnte mich lächelnd in Richtung der Tanzfläche. Die Nacht war ja noch jung, und wer konnte schon wissen, ob Himmel und Hölle nicht doch noch aufeinander treffen würden.

_AN_: Na dann hoffe ich das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Ganz zufrieden mit Albus Ausdruck bin ich nicht, aber was soll ich machen, ich bin halt kein 120 Jahre alter, weiser Mann... wäre ja noch so schön :p . Ansonsten ist es nicht soooooooooooooo schlecht geworden, denke ich. Ihr könnt mir freilich wiedersprechen, oder auch nicht,... aber sprecht zu mir! Schreibt mir! Reviewed! Das wäre sehr hilfreich, vor allem in Blokadezeiten... Die, allen Göttinen sei dank, überwunden ist! Ich denke nicht, dass ihr fürs nächste Chapy so lange warten müsst, trotzdem würde ich mich über Reviews freuen...

Bis bald, aure senda, Lucius


	8. At the Beginning

_**Chapter 8: At the beginning**_

Lucius PoV

Als der braunhaarige Junge den Tisch verlassen hatte, fasste ich all meinen Mut zusammen. ‚Wie konnte sie ihn nur so alleine lassen.'

Ich stand auf und ging langsam auf den Dämonen zu. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare hingen wie ein Wasserfall aus Nachthimmel über seine Schultern. Ab und zu kam es mir sogar vor, als würden Sterne darin aufleuchten. Ich sah wie erneut ein Zucken durch seine Flügel ging und er sie dann, um seine Muskeln etwas zu entspannen, leicht entfaltete. Ich konnte nachvollziehen wie anstrengend es für ihn sein musste, diese zusätzlichen Gliedmassen auf dem Rücken zu tragen. Meiner schmerzte schliesslich auch von dem Gewicht meiner gefiederten Engelsflügel.

Er war sich bestimmt nicht im klaren, wie die feinen roten Nervenstränge, die die ledrige Oberfläche seiner Flügel dorchzogen, das Licht zurückwarfen und die hinter ihm stehenden Tische in ein scharlachrotes Lichtspiel hüllten. Je mehr die Zeit vergangen war, desdo öfter hatte er die Flügel entfallten und wieder anlegen müssen. Und desdo öfter er sie auffalltete, umso schöner glitzerten sie im Kerzenschein. Der weg bis zu seinem Tisch war kurz, wenig Zeit zum überlegen. Deshalb blieb ich eine ganze Weile hinter ihm stehen und beobachtete seine Bewegungen. Unsicher was ich machen sollte, und ob ich überhaupt den Mut dazu hatte, starrte ich ihn an. Als dann nun schon das dritte Lied verklungen war seit dem ich meinen Platz verlassen hatte, hörte ich, wie aus weiter Entfehrnung, meine eigene Stimme sprechen: "Möchtest du vielleicht tanzen?"

Langsam drehte sich der junge Mann zu mir um, einen fragenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen und erstaunt musste ich feststellen, dass es gar nicht James war, der da vor mir sass und den ich schon den ganzen Abend bewundert hatte. Scham und Niederlage durchliefen meinen ganzen Körper. Am liebsten wäre ich in dem Tiefen des Erdbodens verschwunden und meine Ohren und Wange wollten schon vor Hitze dahinschmelzen. "Oh, ver-verzeihung." Stammelnd wich ich etwas zurück. "Ich habe dich für jemanden anderes gehalten..."

Seine strahlend rote Augen musterten mich erst neugierig, dann amysiert. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Macht nichts." Er schien kurz nachzudenken, dann fügte er zaghaft hinzu: "Möchtest du trotzden noch mit mir tanzen?" Ich konnte ihn als Antwort nur ungläubig anblinzeln, nickte dann aber leicht als er vor mir stand und mir galant seinen Arm anbot. Als wir zur Tanzfläche gingen nahm ich zum ersten mal richtig wahr, dass mich dieser Junge, obwohl ich ihn nicht kannte, schon den ganzen Abend faszieniert hatte. Ich musste mir auch eingestehen, dass ich sehr wohl wusste, dass James den Abend mit Lily verbrachte und dass ich mir trotzdem nichts seeliger gewünscht hatte, als den Ball an der Seite dieses jungen Mannes zu verbringen, mit dem ich nun tanzen würde.

Das erste Lied war vorbei, bevor ich überhaupt registrierte, dass wir am tanzen waren. Da ergriffen mich Zweifel und Angst. Ich wollte weiterhin mit diesen Jungen tanzen, den ganzen Rest der Nacht mit ihm verbringen (AN: nicht gleich pervers denken, man kann Nachts auch noch andere Dinge tun, ausser den berüchtigten 3-Buchstaben-Wort grins :P ), aber bestimmt würde er jetzt gehen und sich wieder an den Tisch setzen, an dem er schon den ganzen Abend verbracht hatte. Erleichtert bemerkte ich, dass er keine Anstallt machte die Tanzfläche verlassen zu wollen und so wurde aus unserem ersten Lied ein Zweites, und dann ein Drittes,... Wir tanzten den Rest des Abends, und bei jedem neuen Lied öffneten wir unsere Flügel ein Stückchen mehr, so dass ich das Gefühl bekam es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und wir würden den boden unter den Füssen verlieren um durch den Raum zu schweben.

Als dann so gegen zwei Uhr Morgens die Musik verklungen war und Dumbledores Gutenachtworte tosenden Beifall ernteten, beugte er sich zu mir vor und flüsterte mir mit seiner sanften Stimme ins Ohr: "Mein name ist Harry, Harry... McDowall." Daraufhin verschwabd er in der Menge die sich zum Ausgang der Grossen Halle drängte und liess mich mitten im Saal stehen. Severus kam fröhlich pfeifend auf mich zu, nachdem er sich von seiner Freundin verabschiedet hatte, und wir gingen wie geplant zusammen zurück in die Slytherinschlafsäale. In dieser Nacht lag ich wach in meinem Bett, alleine im Slytherinsiebtklässler-Schlafzimmer und dennoch zum ersten mal in meinel Leben, war ich nicht einsam. Ich war nun zum ersten mal seit unendlich langer Zeit seelig glücklich. Ein einziger Wunsch wuchs in mir während ich meine Arme um das Kopfkissen schlang. Ich schleuderte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick durch mein Fenster in den Nachthimmel und hoffte.

"Oh bitte, bitte! Lass ihn kein Traum gewesen sein!"

Harrys PoV

Ich war mit Hermine auf den Ball gekommen, war aber nicht in der richtigen Stimmung um ihrer Tanzlaune gerecht zu werden. Deshalb beschloss ich mich an einen der Tische in einer Ecke zu setzen und von dort aus die Tanzfläche zu beobachten, ohne mich selber an der Party zu beteiligen.

Hermine hatte mich überredet an diesem Abend teizunehmen und hatte folglich auch mein Kostüm ausgesucht,entsprächend auch zusammengestellt. Ich fühlte mich nicht besonders wohl in der ledernen Hose, und das Oberteil passte auch nicht ganz zu meinem Modegeschmack. Aber ich musste zugeben, das Kostüm sah im Grossen und Ganzen eigentlich sehr gut aus. Nur die Flügel waren ansträngend zu halten, für jemanden der normalerweise gar keine Flügel hat, und ich musste sie im Laufe des Abends mehrmals ausstrecken, damit sich meine Muskeln entspannen konnten.

Gedankenverloren sah ich die Masse der Kreaturen vor mir zwischen den bunten Lichtern und der ansteckenden Musik auf und ab tanzen und immer wieder neue, vielfälltige Bilder erzeugen. Ohne auch nur eines dieser Wesen richtig in mich aufzunehmen, geschweige denn erraten zu können, wer sich hinter den Masken verbarg, dachte ich an zu Hause. Ich musste zugeben, Hogwarts ist und war schon immer mein Heim, aber ich sehnte mich nach den Schachspielen mit Ron, den Quidditschspielen auf meinem immer noch ungeschlagenen Feuerblitz, den kleinen Auseinandersetzungen mit Draco, der seit dem er mit Hermine ausging offiziel die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Ja, ich konnte es erst gar nicht glauben, aber ich vermisste Snapes Tränkestunden und wie er mich und die anderen Gryffindor provozierte. Diese Welt hier, das Hogwarts was ich nun erleben durfte, waren nicht richtig mein zu Hause. Es kam mir vor wie eine Scheinwelt, alles so friedlich und ungestört, eine unendliche Harmonie. Wenn man aus einer Zeit kam, in der man aufpassen musste, was man seinen Freunden beim Mittagessen erzählte weil Voldemorts Spione zuhören konnten, und in der man jeden seiner Schritte drei mal überdenken musste um nicht direkt in einen Todesserhinterhalt zu laufen, dann war der Frieden eine illusionäre Wunschvorstellung. Das Schlimmste war das sichere Gefühl, dass Voldemort schon jetzt agierte und die Schule nur eine heile Welt zum Schutze der Kinder vortäuschte.

So meinen Gedanken nachhängend überhörte ich die kleine, schleichende Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die mir ununterbrochen wiederholte, jemand seie mich am beobachten. Als ich mich nun doch umsehen wollte, um dieses lästige Gefühl loszuwerden, traf ich auf die unverkennlichen, blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore. Auch wenn er einen halben Kopf kleiner war als ich, sein langes Haar einen Haslenusston angenommen hatte und seine Züge die einens Fünfzehnjährigen waren, verriet ihn das funkelde Blau seiner weisen Augen. Ich war viel zu beschäfftigt gewesen, um ihn zu bemerken und hatte eigentlich auch nicht vor mein Nachsinnen gegen ein Gespräch über Belanglosigkeiten zu tauschen, egal wie gut die Gesellschaft sein konnte. Mit einem freundlichen Gruss und einem Lächeln schien sich der verjüngte Mann an meinem Tisch zu begnügen und stand kurz darauf wieder auf, nicht ohne mir noch einen geheimnisvollen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er schien etwas im Schilde zu führen, so wie er lächelte, aber es war mir egal, solang es mich nicht miteinbezog. Dieser Abend war von Anfang an eine Qual gewesen. Mir schmerzten die Schultermuskeln und während ich scheinbar zum tausendsten mal die Flügel auf meinem Rücken etwas spreizte, schien mich wiedreeinmal die Müdigkeit zu übermannen und das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden stieg erneut in mir auf. Ich hatte schon vor Stunden mein Zeitgefühl verloren und schwebte in der Benommenheit meiner Gedanken, die nach dem kurzen Besuch des Schulleiters nicht mehr ihren richtigen Weg zu finden schienen.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, hörte ich eine zaghafte Stimme hinter mir fragen: "Möchtest du vielleicht tanzen?"

Ich drehte mich verwundert um und starrte in das zarte Gesicht eines Erzengels. Ich brauchte einen Moment um die silbernen Augen, das seidenen, blonde Haar und die hübschen, elfenähnlichen Züge Lucius Malfoy zuzuordnen. Dann fing er schlagartig an zu stottern und seine Wangen erröteten, wie ich es nie zuvor bei einem Malfoy erlebt hatte. Er wolle sich wegen der Störung entschuldigen, sagte er. Ich bemerkte wie ich diesen jungen Mann unaufhörlich anstarrte und ertappte mich mit den Gedanken, dass er der wundervollste und bestaussehenste Mensch auf Erden sei. Es stieg Panik in mir auf, als ich meine Stimme wie durch einen dicken Nebelschleier hörte: "Macht nichts."

Diese einfachen Worte brachten Himmel und Hölle durcheinander, jedes klare Konzept was ich bisher in meinem Leben für wahr Münze gehalten hatte viel in einer Kettenreaktion wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen und versank in einem Nebel der Verwirrung. Diese zwei Worte veränderten Tag und Nacht, Gut und Böse... und die die daruffolgten schleuderten mich in mein schieres Verderben. Nichts, absolut nichts mehr würde je so sein wie vorher.  
"Möchtest du trotzden noch mit mir tanzen?"

Mein Herz pochte so laut, ich dachte schon es würde die Musik im Raum übertönen. Langsam stand ich auf und bot diesem Engel auf Erden meinem Arm an. Zusammen schwebten wir wie in Trance bis zur Tanzfläche und, gegen all meine Prinziepien und Vorsätze die ich an diesem Abend aufgestellt hatte, fingen wir an zu tanzen. Noch bevor ich überhaupt richtig wusste was geschehen war, verstummte die Musik nach "unserem" ertsen Lied. Aber keiner von uns beiden schien Anstallten zu machen, etwas an der Situation ändern zu wollen und so blieben wir inmitten der Menschenmassen und tanzten weiter. Ich began Lucius genauer zu betrachten. Die weisse, lange Tunika aus schimmender Seide, die liger von seinen Schultern hing, stand ihm unglaublich gut. Die goldene Borte schien einen Schimmer des Malfoystolzes wiederzuspiegeln. Sein zartes Gesicht wurde von seinen langen, platinumblonden Haaren umrahmt, die wie verirrte Sonnenstrahlen inmitten der Nacht, zu scheinen begonnen hatten und die bunten Lichter, die die Grossen Halle schmückten, wiederspiegelten. Seine, sich bei jedem Lied weiter öffnenden Flügel, mit ihren weissen, reinen Federn, schienen mit Goldfäden durchzogen und mit den schönsten Edelsteinen besetzt zu sein, so wunderbar schillerten sie in dem Lichterspiel und verliehen ihm eine übernatürliche Aura.

Ein Schwall der Gefühle durchdrang mich, während ich Lied für Lied seine straken Arme um mich spürte und langsam in dem Wunsch versank, im Bann der Musik den Boden unter uns weit entfernt zu lassen und mit ihm zusammen bis zu den Sternen zu schweben. Das schmerzende Verlangen, er solle etwas ähnliches für mich verspüren, breitete sich in mir aus und bereitete mir am Ende dieser, so wundervoll gewordenen Nacht den Wunsch, nie wieder etwas anderes um mich zu haben, als seine schützenden Arme.

Wie eine kalte Dusche traf mich die Erkenntnis, er könne mich nach dem Maskenball nicht wiedrerkennen. Nachdem Dumbledore mit seiner Gutenachtrede verstummt war und die Schüler in einen mit Lobesrufen durchzogenen Applaus fielen, beugte ich mich zu Lucius vor und flüstrete in sein (süsses) Ohr meinen Namen. Danach überkam mich der Drang zu fliehen. Ich musste einfach da raus, brauchte Luft zum Atmen, Platz um mich zu bewegen und Zeit um das zu verarbeiten, was ich in dieser Nacht erlebt hatte. Ich drängte mich durch die Tür der Grossen Halle und rannte in Richtung Schulausgang. Blind lief ich durch die Gärten und Ländereien des Schlosses, bis ich irgendwann unter einem der Bäume stehen blib. Dort setzte ich mich in das weiche Gras, lehnte mich an den Stamm und fing an über die Geschehnisse nachzudenken. Die Augen starr auf den dunklen Nachthimmel gerichtet fing mein Blick eine Sternschnuppe und begleitete sie einen Teil ihres Weges über das Firmament, bis sie dem menschlichen Auge entschwand. Ein einziger Gedanke spielte in meinem Geist:  
"Lucius... Mein Lucius"

_AN_: Na, hat euch das Chapy gefallen? Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu langweilig geworden, mit all diesen Gedanken, und so wenig Aktion... aber irgendwie muss ich doch die Romanze ins Rollen bringen. Ich weiss, Harry ist etwas OOC, vielleicht ein bischen mehr als nur etwas... und vom Rest der Personen in der Geschichte ganz zu schweigen! Grins

Aber was solls, Fanfic ist Fanfic und wer mit meinem Lucius und meinem Severus nicht einverstanden ist kann es ja sagen...

Aure senda, Lucius


	9. So weit und doch so nah

_**Chapter 9: So weit und doch so nah**_

Authors PoV

Draco war wie angewurtzelt stehengeblieben und starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der Hermine und Harry bis vor kurzem gewesen waren. Fassungslosigkeit hatte sich bei den zwei Jungen breit gemacht.

‚Wo waren ihre Freunde abgeblieben? Was war eigentlich geschehen?'

Den blonden Jungen schlug die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht. Sein Vater war an allem Schuld. Er hatte seine Freundin und Harry irgendwo hingeschickt...  
Draco rannte die Stufen runter und kniete neben dem menschlichen Kneul, das eigentlich Lucius Malfoy war, nieder. Dem Mann standen die Schmerzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und sein Atem ging nur noch ruckartig. Als sein Sohn ihn zu sich umdrehte, bemerkte er dass dem blonden Mann die Augen auf Weiss standen und dass seine Haare einen gräulichen Ton annahmen. Erschrocken liess Draco den zitternden Körper wieder fallen. Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an, dann wieder den Mann der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und zurück zu dem Platz an dem seine zwei Freunde verschwunden waren.

Unbemerkt von den Jugendlichen standen zwei Gestallten in den Schatten der Eingangshalle und beobachteten das Geschehen.

"Und du bist dir sicher, Minerva, dass wir nicht hätten eingreifen sollen? Jetzt wird alles wieder von Vorne anfangen."

"Nein. Es hat vor zwanzig Jahren angefangen, nun wird all der Schmerz endlich ein Ende finden. Anfangs war ich auch deiner Meinung, Severus, aber Albus hat mir klar gemacht, dass wir unsere Vergangenheit nicht ändern können, ohne dabei unsere Gegenward, aber vor allem auch unsere Zukunft zu ändern. Die Dinge werden ihren Lauf nehmen, so wie sie sollen, und wir werden warten müssen um zu sehen, was für eine Zukunft sie uns bereiten."

"Wenn man von Albus spricht, wo ist er überhaupt? Ich dachte wir sollten hier auf ihn warten..."

So lautlos wie ein Geist trat der Schulleiter hinter die beiden Lehrer. "Hier, Severus. Ich bin hier. Es freut mich, dass ihr meine Anweisungen befolgt, und nicht eingegriffen habt. So etwas hätte unvorhersehbare Auswirkungen haben können."

Sowohl Minerva McGonagal und Severus Snape fuhren zusammen. Musste Dumbledore sich immer anschleichen?

"Nun, meine lieben. Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir den beiden Jungen mal zur Hand gehen. Lucius sieht wirklich so aus, als hätte er unsere Hilfe dringenst nötig..."

Mit diesen Worten trat Albus Dumbledore aus den Schatten die ihn verborgen gehielten und ging die Eingangstreppen hinunter. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er Draco erreicht und half dem blonden Jungen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Dann legte er väterlich den Arm um seine Schulter. Während dessen hatte McGonagal Ron Weasley aus seiner Letargie geholt und redete bruhigend auf ihn ein. Der Tränkemeister war unumgehend auf den am Bodenliegenden zugegangen und hatte ihn mit grösster Vorsicht in seine Arme gehoben.

Auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel schienen die Jungen komplett aus ihrem Trance zu schnappen und bombadierten ihre Lehrer mit Fragen und Protesten.

"Wo sind Hermine und Harry abgeblieben?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Was hat er mit ihnen gemacht?", fügte der Slytherin hinzu.

"Warum helfen sie diesem Bastard eigentlich?" ("Mr. Weasley!", McGonagal konnte ihre Empörung nicht zurückhalten.)

"Er hat doch aber recht! Wir müssen den beiden doch sofort helfen!", Draco war ausser sich.

"Ja genau, wir müssen sie so bald wie möglich finden.", zur grossen Überraschung aller waren sich Gold-Rot und Sielber-Grün zum ersten Mal in allen Punkten einig.

"Wo gehen wir den jetzt überhaupt hin?"

"Wozu sollen wir in den Krankenflügel?", obwohl beide Jungen längst begriffen hatten, dass ihr Protest zu nichts nuzte, gaben sie sich nicht geschlagen.

"Es ist keine Zeit um sich bei Madame Pomfrey aufzuhalten!"

"Wie können sie sich eigentlich so sicher sein, dass den Beiden nichts zugestossen ist?"

"Womöglich sind sie bei Voldemort gelandet..."

Trotz Allem schaften es die Krankenschwester und die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin die zwei in ihre Betten zu pferchen. Snape hatte Lucius Malfoy in eine entfehrnte Ecke des Zimmers, ausserhalb aller Blickfelder, gebracht und legte ihn behutsam auf eine der Schlafstellen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann gab sein Bestes um die Schmerzen seines alten Freundes zu lindern. Kurz darauf kam aber auch schon Pomfrey und nahm ihm die Pflege ab, so dass sich der Tränkemeister erneut um seinen Schüler kümmern konnte, der weiterhin lauthals mit dem Gryffindor zusammen protestierte. Dumbledore stand zwischen den zwei Betten und hatte die Hände erhoben, ein Zeichen zum schweigen für die Jungen.

"Glauben sie mir, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin ebenso wie sie um Hermine und Harry besorgt. Aber im Moment wäre es besser wenn sie sich von den stressigen Ereignissen erholen würden. Morgen früh können wir ihnen wahrscheinlich mehr über das Verschwinden ihrer beider Mitschüler berichten. Vorerst sollten sie sich aber ausruhen und den Anweisungen von Madame Pomfrey folgeleisten. Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht."

Mit diesen definitiven Worten drehte sich der alte Zauberer zu den beidren Lehrern um und forderte sie auf ihm zu folgen. Dumbledore steuerte genau auf die Ecke des Raumes zu, in der vorher schon Snape mit Dracos Vater in den Armen verschwunden war und aus der er nur wieder erschienen war um die Gutenachtrede des Schulleiters anzuhören. Draco und Ron wussten es besser, als sich jetzt einem unnützen Gespräch hinzugeben und lauschten umso genauer. Sie waren fest entschlossen ihren Freunden zu helfen, auch wenn es hiesse Schulregeln zu missachten und Erwachsene auszuspionieren. Von der anderen Seite des Raumes kamen die gedämpften Stimmen der Erzieher. Die ansonst so strenge McGonagal konnte ihre Sorge kaum zurückhalten.

"Ach Albus, glaubst du es ist ihnen etwas zugestossen? Und wenn doch nicht alles glatt läuft und sie am Ende doch nicht zurück können?"

"Beruhig dich, Minerva. Du kennst die Beiden doch am aller besten. Du weisst sie sind gut angekommen, und du weisst auch, dass sie es schaffen werden. Bis sie wieder zurück können wird es noch eine weile dauern. Ein wenig Vertrauen wirst du ihnen doch geben können, oder nicht?"

Selbst Snape war sich der Angelegenheit scheinbar nicht ganz sicher.  
"Wenn du meinst, Albus. Ich bin aber immer noch der Meinung..."

"Ich hab es euch doch schon gesagt, vertraut ihnen. Gegebenenfals könnt ihr es jederzeit überprüfen. Die Aufzeichnungen sind im meinem Büro, verstaut und gesichert. Der Teufel selbst könnte sie nicht verändern, auch wenn er es noch so wollte. Erst wenn sich gravierende Unterschiede mit unseren Erinnerungen auftun, sollten wir uns sorgen. Ausserden Severus," fügte Dumbledore hinzu, das spitzbübische Funkeln seiner blauen Augen war förmlich im Zimmer zu spüren, " vertraust du so wenig auf deine eigenen Fähigkeiten?"

Daraufhin trat eine lange Pause ein, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen schien, bevor Dumbledores Ton ebenfals in tiefe Trauer und vor allem Besorgniss umschlug: "Wer mir momentan die grössten Sorgen bereitet ist Lucius. Solche Art von Schmerzen ist wirklich nicht üblich... Ich frage mich inständig was der Auslöser dazu sein könnte. Ausser..."

"Ausser was, Professor?" Snape schien der Zustand in dem sich der ältere Malfoy befand sichtlich zu berühren.

"Mach dir mal nicht so viele Sorgen, Severus. Lass mir Zeit meine Gedanken zu ordnen und ich erkläre morgen auch dir die Lösung die mir zu diesem Rätsel einfällt. Wie wäre es denn eigentlich, wenn du das kleine Andenken aus deiner alten Truhe kramen würdest? Vielleicht ist endlich der Augenblick gekommen Lucius etwas zu geben, an dem er festhalten kann."

Die zwei Jungen sahen Snape das Krankenzimmer eilig verlassen. Danach konnten sie nichts mehr hören, entweder unterhielten sich Dumbledore und McGonagal nicht mehr, oder sie taten es so leise, dass man sie auf die grosse Entfehrnung nicht hörte. Kurz darauf gingen dann aber auch sie. Weder Draco noch Ron konnten sich einen Reim auf das belauschte Gespräch machen. Eines war jedoch sicher, die drei Erwachsenen wussten wo ihre Freunde waren. Und Dumbledore schien sich keinen zu grossen Sorgen um sie zu machen. Teils beruhigt legten sie sich zurück und schliefen augenblicklich ein. Keiner von Beiden hatte bemerkt wie müde sie eigentlich waren.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich erneut die Tür zum Krankenflügel und der Tränkemeister huschte durch den Raum. Er blieb neben dem Bett seines alten freundes stehen und begutachtete ein kleines, schimmerndes objekt in seiner Hand. Nach längerem Überlegen schien er zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, der Schulleiter liege gar nicht so falsch und legte dem unruhig schlafenden Mann vor sich eine Kette um den Hals. Dann entfehrnte er sich wieder. Ein vereinzelter Mondstrahl fiel durch die Wolkendecke hindurch und beleuchtete den goldenen Anhänger in Herzform. Um dieses Hrez war zierlich eine silberne Schlange gewunden.

_AN_: Hey Gruss an alle die reviewd haben. DANKE! HEGGGGGGGGDL!


	10. Living Hell

_**Chapter 10: Living Hell**_

Authors PoV

Die Zeit schien nach dem Halloweenball wie Eis in der Sonne dahinzuschmelzen. Vor allem die Siebtklässler hatten mehr zu tun, als je zu vor in ihren Leben. Die Vorbereitungen für die NEWT's waren in vollem Gange und jeder ihrere Lehrer verlangte ihnen alles ab, was sie geben konnten; manche sogar erheblich mehr. Sie konnten sich glücklich schätzen, wenn sie am Ende eines 20 Stunden Tages einen geruhsamen Schlaf hatten. Viel Zeit blieb da niemandem um an andere Dinge zu denken, die nicht Schule wären. Desdo schwerer hatten es Hermine und Harry. Ihre Energieen flossen zwischen Unterricht und Hausaufgaben dahin. Sie kamen überhaupt nicht mehr mit, ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, geschweige denn ihre Forschungen weiterzuführen. Trotzdem vielen die Wiedersprüche in ihren Geschichten niemandem auf, alle anderen hatten nicht weniger zu tun.

Das aller Schlimmste waren die Tränkestunden mit Professor Barbara Bad, vor allem nach dem man drei Tage in Folge wegen ihren Hausaufgaben keinen Schlaf bekommen hatte.

An diesem Freitag morgen schien die Frau mit besonders "guter" Laune aufgestanden zu sein. Schon beim Frühstück hatte sie keinene Hel daraus gemacht und jeden der ihr in die Quere kam angeschnautzt. Am Lehrertisch angekommen setzte sie sich an ihren gewöhnten Platz und hüllte sich in Schweigen, während sie ihren Mitmenschen mörderische Blicke zuwarf. Harry konnte nicht anders, als an den Snape in seiner Zeit zu denken. Er musste sich wohl ein gutes Beispiel an dieser Frau genommen haben. Oder war es sogar möglich, dass sie verwannt waren? Als unsere Freunde nach zwei anstrengenden Stunden Verwandlungen auf die Drittklässler trafen, die aus Bads Klassenzimmer kamen, war ihnen allen klar, dass sie in die Höhle eines wildgewordenen Drachen maschierten. Mancheiner der Kleinen hatte vor Schock weitaufgerissenen Augen, und eine ganze Menge von ihnen zitterte noch wie Espenlaub.

Schweigend begaben sich Sechst-und Siebtklässler in den Raum und nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Ein eisiger Windzug traf sie, als Professor Bad das Zimmer erneut betrat. Nachdem sie ein flüchtiges "Guten Morgen" genuschelt hatte, fing sie an in einem Mords-Tempo den Jüngeren die Anweisungen für ihren Trank zu geben. Kaum einer kam mit dem Schreiben mit und Hermine beobachtete wie Sirius der Schweiss auf der Stirn stand. Ohne ihren Schülern auch nur die Chance zu geben Fragen zu stellen, wannte sie sich an die Siebtklässler. Diese hatten schon zu Anfang der Stunde ihre zwölfröllige Hausaufgabe auf das Lehrerpult gelegt und studierten paranoisch den Stoff der anstehenden Stunde. Mit einem breiten, unheilvollen Grinsen stellte sich die Frau vor sie.

"Klappen sie ihre Bücher zu. Sie schreiben jetzt einen zehnminütigen Kurztest über den Stoff der letzten zwei Monate. Nur zur Kontrolle."

Damit sank ihre Popularitätsrate bei jedem einzelnen von ihnen um mindestens drei Dutzend Punkte. Diese Frau war einfach unausstehlich; und was noch erheblich schlimmer war, unvorhersehbar! In den folgenden zehn Minuten Stillarbeit volbrachte jeder das Beste was er konnte. Manche, wie Hermine, beachteten jedes einzelne Detail und gaben eine fast buchgetreue Wiedergabe des Gelernten ab. Andere, die grosse Mehrheit von Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw, versuchte sich fieberhaft an die Grundstruckturen der gefragten Tränke zu erinnern und gerade das Nötigste zu antworten, um überhaupt zur nächsten Frage zu kommen.

Nach exakt zehn Minuten, keine Sekunde länger, gab Professor Bad das Zeichen die Federn niederzulegen. Sie sammelte die Pergamentrollen ein und brachte sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Barbara Bad gab ihren Schülern kaum Zeit ein paar unsichere Blicke auszutauschen, bevor sie ihnen ihre korrigierten Hausaufgaben der Vorstunde unter die Nase hielt. Mit kurzen Kommentaren verteilte sie die Texet.

"Miserabel."

"Und das nennen sie eine Hausaufgabe...?"

"Sind sie etwa in der dritten Klasse stehengeblieben?"

"Ich hoffe so etwas kommt mir nicht mehr unter..."

"Und sie gedenken diesen Mist in ihre Abschlussprüfung zu schreiben?"

An Snapes Ausbrüche gewöhnt und mittlerweile auch an die ihrigen, machten sich Hermine und Harry nicht viel aus dem negatieven Ton der Lehrerin. Bei ihren eigegen Schülern erntete sie nicht sehr viel mehr als ein Schulterzucken. Trozdem war das Ambiente mörderisch. Nachdem sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen gemustert hatte, meinte sie nur: "Traurig, ausgesprochen traurig.", dann ging sie zum Angriff über. "Und für die nächste Stunde, möchte ich von ihnen, das sie das in dieser Stunde angefangene Kapietel 17 zu Ende lesen und sich Kapitel 18-20 gut einprägen. Von jedem dieser Abschnitte eine Rolle Pergament als Zusammenfassung. Nochmals zwei Rollen pro Trankanalyse der darin benannten Tränke und eine weitere zur Erleuterung dieser."

Nachdem sie ihnen nochmals fünf schlaflose Nächte aufgebrummt hatte, mussten sie ihre praktische Aufgabe der Stunde beweltigen, einen Vampierverwandlungstrank. Bis dahin waren die Populatitätsquoten von Barby Bad um weiter 13 Dutzend gesunken.

Während der Arbeit ihrer Schüler schlich sie, so wie es Snape später auch tun würde, zwieschen ihnen herrum, sah über deren Schulter, kontrollierte deren Fortschritte und liess sich an ihren Fehlern aus. Zu seinem grossen Bedauern, war eines ihrer Lieblingsopfer Harry. Vor allem seit dem Halloweenball konnte sie es nicht mehr lassen auf ihm rumzuhacken. Er bekam langsam das Gefühl, sie benehme sich wie eine eiversüchtige Mutter. Nein, viel mehr sogar wie eine eiversüchtige Ehefrau. Die Professorrin liess keine Gelegenheit aus den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zur Schnecke zu machen.

"Mr. Mcdowall, wenn sie ihre Konzentration auch nur für ein paar Sekunden von Mr.Malfoys Hinterteil und auf ihre Arbeit lenken würden, hätten sie längst bemerkt, dass sie die Zutaten falsch aufgerreiht haben.", herrschte sie Harry von hinten an.

Zu Harrys und Lucius grosses Glück hielten ihre Kammaraden solche Kommentare für Hirngespinnste ihrer Lehrerin. Und wenn schon, dass sie auf dem Halloweenball ein, zwei Lieder miteinander getanzt hatten, das hatte längst nichts zu bedeuten. Wenn es darauf ankam, litt Hogwarts schon seit Jahren an chronischem Mädchenmangel. Was keiner von ihnen ahnte war, dass die Frau im Grunde Recht hatte. Die Beiden liessen sich aber keineswegs von ihr stören. Im Gegenteil, Lucius und Harry sassen wann immer sie konnten zusammen. Sie begnügten sich zwar mit schüchternen Lächeln und "zufälligen" Berührungen in der Öffentlichkeit, konnten sich das Tuscheln ab und zu im Unterricht auch nicht verkneifen. Sie gaben nach Aussen hin den Anschein einer solide aufgebauten Freundschaft. Ab und zu allerdings (AN: Indi, ich leih mir mal deinen (nicht) patentierten, schnulzromantischen Kitsch-Liebessatz aus.) verloren sie sich in den Tiefen der Augen des jeweils Anderen, auch wenn dies von einem Ende der Grossen Halle bis zum anderen hindurch geschehen musste. Nach solchen, meist ungewollte, öffentlichen Ausbrüchen ihrer Zuneigung zueinander, versuchten sich beide auf ihre Art und Weise herrauszureden.

Harry fing an, in jeder freien Minute, Mädchen anzubaggern. So ungeschickt, dass sie ihn umgehend abblitzen liessen. Lucius vergrub sich während dessen zwischen seinen Büchern. Der blonde Junge übertrieb es manchmal so sehr, dass Snape ihn regelrecht aus seinem Zimmer zerren musste, damit er überhaupt noch etwas ass. Das unglaubliche war, keiner ihrere Freunde schien von ihrem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten Notiz zu nehmen. Severus deutete Lucius verzweifelte Einsamkeitsversuche als ein erneutes Brechen seines Herzens. Allerdings an Hand von James, auf Harry wäre er da nie gekommen. Die Gryffindor führeten Harrys Flirtversuche auf einen Stressausbruch zurück und brachten es mit Sehnsucht nach einer möglichen Freundin in der weitentfernten Heimat in Verbindung. Nur Hermine schien hin und wieder Verdacht zu schöpfen. Konnte sich aber zu ihrem grossen Leiden nicht länger als drei, vier Gedankengänge damit beschäftigen, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben oder Reschärschen widtmen musste. Zu allem Überdruss kam auch noch Peter dazu, der sich scheinbar in sie vernarrt hatte und sie überall hin verfolgt. Sie verbrachte manchmal genausoviel Zeit damit den lästigen Jungen abzuwimmeln, wie sie für ihre täglichen Mahlzeiten einsetzte.

Desdo mehr stiessen Professor Bad's Kommentare auf taube Ohren. Zum zweiten mal in dieser Stunde gaben die Schüler Alles was sie auf Lager hatten, und es schien der Frau immer noch nicht genug zu sein. Als die erlösende Pausenglocke erklang atmeten sie alle auf. Harry half Lucius seinen Trank abzufüllen und brachte dann beide Kostproben vor zum Pult. Sie räumten zusammen ihre Zutaten weg, säuberten ihre Kessel und begaben sich, wie alle anderen auch, in Richtung der Grosse Halle. Als sie aus dem Klassenzimmre traten, verringerten beide Jungen das Tempo, um ein Stück weit hinter der Feundesgruppe zu bleiben. Als sie sich sicher waren, dass sie von niemanden beobachtete wurden stellten sie ihr Gespräch über Quidditch ein und kamen sich näher. Ein Lächeln spielte auf Harrys Lippen, als er seinen Arm um Lucius Hüfte schwang und auf der anderen Seite seine Hand umschlang. Der blonde Junge legte zufrieden seufzend seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes. So aneinander gekuschelt spazierte das junge Paar dem Mittagessen entgegen.

"Huch! Wartet mal kurz, Leute!" Ris sah sich verwundert um. "Wo zum Teufel sind Harry und Lucius abgeblieben?"

"Ruf mal nicht so laut nach dem Teufel, Ris!", James drängelte sich mit seinen drei Freunden an den Mädchen vorbei.

"Ja, genau! Barby Bad könnte womöglich noch in der Nähe sein..." Nen legte den Kopf schief und sah ihre Freundin spitz grinsend an.

"Wen kümmert es wo dieser schleimige Slytherin abbleibt...?" Sirius konnte sich mal wieder nicht zurückhalten. " Ausserdem, was glaubst du wird Barby mit dir machen, wenn sie dich erwischt, wie du ihren verhassten Spitznanen benutzt?" die Rumtreiber rannten lachend vorraus. "Ja, dann wird sie erst recht zum Teufel!", dann verschwanden die vier Jungen laut krakelend hinter der nächsten Bigung.

"Ich schlag vor, wir warten hier auf die beiden. So weit hinter uns können die gar nicht sein." Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen als Severus unerwartet aus den Schatten zu ihrer Rechten trat und Nen in seine Arme schloss.

"Ich werd mich nie daran gewöhnen können, dass du so lautlos aus irgendwelchen Schatten auftauchst, Sev." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Warum konnte der Junge kein normales Hobby haben, wie Briefmarken sammeln, oder so was. Nein, er hatte es sich scheinbar zur Aufgabe gemacht so unsichtbar und lautlos wie möglich durch das Schloss zu streifen.

"Also ich finds ausgesprochen schade, dass er sich überhaupt verstecken muss. Was haben James und die Anderen eigentlich gegen ihn? Und dieser Rivalitätsquatsch sollte auch endlich aufhören..."

Severus legte Lily eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Mach dir nichts draus, Lil. Die können halt nicht anders."

"Trotzdem finde ich es ausgesprochen traurig...",erwiederte die Rothaarige.

"Glaubt ihr den Beiden ist wirklich etwas zugestossen?"

"Ach was, sei doch nicht albern, Ris!", schmunzelte Nen.

"Das Einzige was passieren könnte, ist dass sie Professor Bad doch noch in die Arme laufen. Und damit werden Harry und Lucius schon fertig.", bestätigte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin seine Freundin.

"Ich versteh immer noch nicht was eigentlich mit der los ist...! Hat einer von euch'ne Ahnung, warum die immerzu auf Harry rumhackt?"

Auf Lilys Frage konnten alle nur mit einem Kopfschütteln antworten.

Hermine fiel ihr Verdacht wieder ein. "Nun, vielleicht..."

Aber weiter kam sie nicht. Harry und Lucius kamen gerade um die Ecke, (wieder) in eine Diskussion über Quidditch vertieft. "Och, ihr hättet doch nicht auf uns warten müssen", der Blond sah sie lächlnd an.

"Wer hat denn gasagt, das wir auf euch gewartet haben..." Lily spielte die Eingeschnappte.

"Und denkt ja nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen um euch gemacht haben..." , verriet sich Ris.

Harry und Lucius schlängelten sich an der Gruppe vorbei. "Ach soooooo...! Ihr steht einfach nur in diesen kalten, dunklen Kerkergängen herrum und lasst das Mittagessen sausen. Komm Luc, wie konnten wir nur daran Denken sie würden auf uns warten..."

"Aarrr... Na wartet ihr beiden, wenn wir euch in die Finger bekommen!"

Die zwei Jungen rannten lachend die Korridore entlang bis zur Grossen Halle, dicht gefolgt von der Mädchengruppe. Nur Severus und Nen blieben zurück, und genossen die Einsamkeit zu zweit. Ein bisschen Spass musste doch auch sein.

TBC

_AN_: So, liebe Leute! Auf dieses Chapy musstet ihr wirklich nicht lange warten... Also lasst mir fürs nächste etwas Zeit, ich hab noch andere Projekte, denen ich schon seit langem nicht mehr genügend Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Trotzdem, ich verspresch, ich werd mir Mühe geben es nicht zu lange werden zu lassen. Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hier hin gefallen.

Bis bald ihr alle, H.E.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.D.L.!  
Aure senda, eure Lucius!


	11. Quidditsch

_**Chapter 11: Quidditch**_

_Disclaimer:_ Seht in den ersten Chapies nach, der ist zu deprimierend um ihn immer wieder zu wiederholen.

_Warnings:_ Achtung, slash! Wer das bis jetzt nicht mitgekriegt hat, der ist aber etwas...

_Pairinge_: Lucius/Harry und so manch ein anderes noch hihi

Harrys PoV

"Und da sind sie auch schon! Die Spieler beider Manschaften fliegen ihre Ehrenrunde um das Feld und sammeln sich danach um Madame Hooch! Was für ein Tag, liebe Zuschauer! Das heutige Spiel wird wie immer aussergewöhnlich! Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spass, denn heute spielen Gryffindor gegen Slytherin!"

Auch wenn die Siebtklässler noch so unter Stress standen, eines würde es immer in Hogwarts geben, Zeit für Quidditch.

Die Ravenklawsiebtklässlerin die das Spiel kommentierte, hatte gerade die Aufstellung der beiden Manschaften bekannte gegeben, und Allem sei dank, Madam Hooch war mit ihrer Predikt auch schon fertig. Sie öffnete ihre Hand und liess den Schnatz in die Luft schiessen. Die glodene Kugel flatterte, wie gewöhnlich, noch zwei Sekunden vor der Nase der Sucher herrum und verschwand dann mit einem lauten Surren. Alle Spieler sassen auf ihren Besen, ein heftiger Tritt der Schiedsrichterin gegen die alte Holzkiste und nach ihrem Pfiff waren sowohl Schüler als auch Bälle gleichzeitig in der Luft.

"Da fliegen sie! Es verspricht ein aufregendes Spiel zu werden. Dieses Jahr hat Gryffindor sogar Vorteil, obwohl sie den so oder so nicht bräuchten!"

"Miss Jordan!" McGonagals Stimme hallte durch das ganze Stadion.

"Was! Hab ich recht oder hab ich recht, Leute ?" Tosender Applaus beantwortete ihre Frage. " Nun, zu dem was ich sagen wollte: Mit der Ankunft unserer ersten Austauschschüler hat Gryffindor auch einer super Ersatzsucher bekommen, Harry McDowall! Ich hoffe nur unserem James passiert nichts... Das Date am Freitag steht doch noch, oder James!"

"Miss Jordan! Sie sind nicht hier um ihr Privatleben zu organisieren, sie sollen das Spiel kommentieren!"

James und Severus flogen hoch oben ihre Runden, wie zwei Raubvögel die um eine einzige Beute wetteiferten, keiner der Beiden schien auch nur etwas anderes mitzubekommen. Das Spiel war im vollen Gange. Gryffindor hatte schon mindestens sieben Angriffe auf das gegnerische Tor gestartet, die allesammt in den Händen des äusserst jungen Hüters gelandet waren. Slytherin hatte zwar keine besonders guten Treiber , aber eine brilliante Strategie die sowohl auf dem Hüter als auch auf den drei Jägern basierte. Der Erfolg des Suchers war bei beiden Manschaften unentbährlich.

"Malfoy hat den Quaffel. Er spielt rüber zu McNair... oh entschuldige, Klayn. Du weisst doch, so süss wie du wird dein grosser Bruder nie sein!"

"Ehem..."

"Klayn wieder zu Malfoy, Fiama Yong ist gerade soooooooo einem feindlichen Klatscher endkommen! Jetzt,... achtung, gleich können wir wieder einen meisterhaften Wurf sehen... und ... ja! Lucius schiesst und punktet!"

Ich war komplett sprachlos. Draco hatte zwar in den letzten Jahren erheblich aufgeholt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er solch einen guten Spieler in der Familie hätte. Lucius war den beiden Klatschern ausgewichen die auf ihn zugerasst kamen, hatte sich dabei in einem halsbrächerischen Looping zwei mal um die eigene Achse gedreht und hatte den Quaffel eingelocht. Aber Malfoy blieb immer noch Malfoy, egal wie schüchtern und zartbesonnen (und das war Lucius). Mit einer ligeren Handbewegung warf er seinen Zopf über die Schulter und liess sich bei einer kleinen Ehrenrunde feiern, bevor er wieder mit entschlossenem Blick ins Spiel eintauchte. Nicht einmal Dracos eiserner Wille mir den Schnatz vor der Nase wegzuschnappen konnte man mit diesen stählernen Augen vergleichen.

Zum Glück spornten solche Siegesfeiren die Gryffindor nur noch mehr an. Innerhalb der darauffolgenden Minuten hatten wir 20 neue Punkte auf der Anzeige und Sirius steuerte schon wieder mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf den gegner zu.

Trotz allen meinen Versuchen ruhig zu bleiben und dem verzweifelten Aufgebot meiner gesammten Selbstbeherrschung, schweifte mein Blick immer wieder zu Lucius. Wie elegant er nur auf seinem Besen sass, den Oberkörper weit nach vorne gebäugt. Ein paar Platinumsträhnen waren dem Zopf entflohen und tanzten, sonnenstrahlenähnlich, im Wind. Hochkonzentriert verfolgte er jeden Spielzug und es war mir schon bald klar, dass das gesammte Team in seinen geschickten Händen lag.

Der rote Quaffel bildete auch schon bald wieder den perfekten Fabkontrast zu seiner grünen Quidditchrobe. Mit einem Mal sah ich ein feines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen und wusste, er würde wieder die nächsten 10 Punkte für Slytherin einheimsen. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit (für solche alten Besen, versteht sich) schlängelte er sich an den Gryffindor Jägern und Treibern vorbei und landete einen neuen Treffer für sein Team.

Doch es würde alles nichts nützen. Für ein paar Sekunden stand das Spielfeld still, dann brach das Publikum in Jubelschreie aus. Der Schnatz war aufgetaucht und Severus und James Kpof-an-Kopf-Rennen hatte begonnen. Der Rest des Slytherin Teams hatte wohl nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet. Die Treiber erwachten zu neuem Leben und machten Gryffindor die schiere Existenz schwer. Klayn, Fiama und Lucius nahmen scheinbar alles in Kauf um an den roten Ball zu kommen und weiter zu Punkten. Währenddessen rasten die zwei Sucher schon das zweite mal an mir vorbei, keine drei Meter mehr von dem goldenen Ball entfehrnt. Nachdem der Gryffindor Hüter den Klatschern hatte ausweichen müssen und Slytherin durch Klayn und Fiama 50 weiter Punkte erlangt hatte, war der Quaffel wieder in Lucius Besitz. Er holte aus, doch im gleichen Moment griffen James und Severus nach vorne.

Wie die Natur es eben manchmal so will, hatte James einen um ein paar CM längern Arm und seine Finger schlossen sich triumphierend um die Goldkugel. Der Quaffel erreichte sein Ziel durch den Ring, aber es war schon zu spät. Madame Hooch liess diese letzte Tor nicht mehr gelten und Slytherin verlohr das Spiel 190:180.

Die Masse tobte; die Slytherins, weil sie wegen dem anulierten Tor protestierten, der Rest, weil sie Gryffindors Sieg feierten. Nachdem beide Manschafften gelandet waren, stürmten die Zuschauer das Feld. Bei Siegesgesang trugen sie James, Sirius und den Rest des Gryffindor Teams zum Schloss. Zurück blieb das Slytherin Team, das eine kurze Beschprächung abhielt und dann von ihrem Kapitän zum feiern in die Grosse Halle geschickt wurde.

Nur Lucius stand jetzt noch auf dem Feld, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ich konnte nicht Länger auf meinem Platz verharren und musste zu ihm gehen und ihm meinen Arm um seine Schultern legen.

"Ihr ward gut, sehr gut sogar!" mit verlorenem Blick sahen diese silbernen Augen durch mich hindurch.

"Und warum haben wir dann verloren?"

Es war still um uns herrum, während ich nach einer passenden Antwort suchte.

„Gryffindor war halt eben besser...", flüsterte ich, entschloss mich aber den Rest seiner miteinbezogenen Frage zu ignorieren und stattdessen die kurze Entfehrnung zwischen uns noch ein Stück weiter zu reduzieren. Meine zweite Hand fand seine Hüften und mit einen kleinen Stupser, Nase an Nase, trafen sich dann auch unsere Lippen.

Das Leben kehrte in seine mondähnlichen Augen zurück und er strahlte mich mit einem sanften Lächeln an. Erneut legten wir unsere Lippen zusammen. Glücklich uns gegenseitig zu haben vergassen wir die Welt um uns herrum.

Dicht aneinander gekuschelt machten wir uns schliesslich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Die Anderen könnten uns eventuell ja doch noch vermissen, obwohl wir diess stark bezeifelten, und auf die verhängnisvolle Idee kommen nach uns zu suchen.

In diesem Augenblick, als ich mit Lucius zusammen, Arm in Arm dem Schloss entgegenspazierte, sein Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt und ab und zu seine heissen Lippen an meinem Hals, war die Welt seit langem wieder vollkommen in Ordnung.

TBC

_AN_: So, hier ist es, nicht all zu lang, nicht all zu spannend, kurtz, ich glaub ich hab schon besseres geschrieben, aber es ist endlich da. Sorry tut mir echt Leid dass ihr so lange , LANGE warten mussted, aber ich hatte erst eine gewalltige Schreibblokade, und dann hat sich mein Deutschlandaufenthalt etwas verlängert. Es ist aber doch was dabei rausgekommen, nämlich dieses Kapietel hier hihi !

Bis bald, aure senda,

eure Lucius!


End file.
